In the End
by storyreader900
Summary: Kessi has returned from the UK. With a boyfriend. And now she has to deal with new drama and drama she has left behind. Third and final in Kassi and Kessi's story. I DO NOT OWN OURAN! That shall cover the story. Hika/OC. Kao/OC. ENJOY R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**I have a poll up. Please vote!**

CH1: Homecoming

_"Did you tell anyone that I'm leaving?" Kessi asked Kassi on the way to the airport._  
><em>"No. Everyone gets to find out when the next school year begins," Kassi said, knowing her sister didn't want too many goodbyes.<em>  
><em>Kessi nodded.<em>  
><em>"Are you scared?" Kassi aked.<em>  
><em>"Terrified."<em>  
><em>"You'll be fine." Eiko said reassuringly from the drivers seat.<em>  
><em>"I don't know." Kessi shook her head. "I just don't feel right, leaving."<em>  
><em>"Stop worrying, Kessi," Kassi said. "Everything is, and will be, fine."<em>  
><em>"Okay," Kessi said.<em>

~Kessi POV~

"Kessi!" Kassi hugged me tightly, as if we hadn't seen each other for many years, contrary to my visit over last Christmas. "I missed you _so_ much!"  
>I laughed, hugging back. "I missed you, too."<br>"Where's my love?" Cedric asked from behind me.  
>"Nonexistant," Kassi and I said together, which made us grin at each other like idiots.<p>

"So, are you our welcome party?" I asked as we pulled apart from our hug.  
>"Well, someone tagged along." Kassi looked as if she had just been found with her hand in a cookie jar.<br>"Who?" _Please don't let it be Hikaru._  
>"Kaoru tagged along."<br>"Well, that's fine." I smiled.  
>"Hikaru did, too."<br>My smile disappeared.  
>"Sorry," Kassi said. "It's Kaorus fault though."<p>

"Who's Hikaru?" Cedric asked.  
><em>I forgot, he's only met Kaoru. <em>"Hikaru is Kaorus older twin," I said, a short and sweet explanation.  
>"Ah. You neer told me he had a brother."<br>"And for three weeks, I never told you I had a sister._ All_ 'cause you didn't ask"  
>"Good point." Cedric nodded, and I rolled my eyes.<p>

"Anyways, You guys ready?" Kassi asked.  
>"Yeah. Let's go...to get our luggage first," I said.<br>Kassi laughed as we headed for the luggage claim.  
>"I love his accent," Kassi whispered to me.<br>I smiled. "So do I."

After Cedric and I got our luggage, we followed Kassi to where our ride would be. I stopped when I saw what would be driving us home.  
>"A limo?" I asked.<br>Kassi nodded. "There a problem?"  
>I shook my head. <em>I've never ever been in a limo.<em>  
>The door opened and out came Hikaru and Kaoru. I tried not to look at Hikaru, the feeling of his betrayl was still like a fresh wound open to all the elements of the world, still stinging, still open.<p>

I smiled. "Hey, guys. Long time, no see."  
>"Hey, Kessi." Kaoru retuned my smile.<br>"Hey," Was Hikarus curt reply.  
>That one word in that tone of voice somehow hurt.<br>"Hello. I'm Cedric Hughes," Cedric said, holding out his hand to the twins.  
>Kaoru shook his hand. "Kaoru Hitachiin."<br>Hikaru shook Cedrics hand after Kaoru, which surprised me. "Hikaru Hitachiin."

"Okay, now that we know who's who, can we go? I'm tired," Kassi complained.  
>"Sure." Kaoru smiled at her.<br>I glanced at Hikaru out of the corner of my eye. He wasn't looking at me, he was trying to be secretive about glaring at Cedric. I felt like hitting him for this. _What's his problem anyways! He kissed me, then turned around and went after someone else.  
><em>Everyone began to pile into the limo. I was the last to get in and I sat next to Cedric.  
>"By the way Kessi," Kaoru said, "You look really good with your hair that way."<br>"Thanks." I smiled.

_Let's see how this new begining will turn out._


	2. Chapter 2

**C'mon people! I need more votes! Three isn't enough. Show your love.**

CH2: Back Again

_Kessi sat at her desk in her new British school. Other students were just milling around, no one really noticed her and she was fine with it._  
><em>"Hey, you new here?" A guy asked, walking over to Kessi.<em>  
><em>"What was your first clue?" Kessi asked sardonically.<em>  
><em>"Jeez. You don't have to be so bloody rude," He grumbled.<em>  
><em>"Fine." Kessi did her best British accent. "Yes I'm new. I'm the tranfer student from Japan. My name is Kessi Miyazaki. Pleasure to meet you." A mock smile finished her condecending greeting.<br>"Right. Well, my name is Cedric Hughes. I'm the schools trouble-maker." He held out his hand._  
><em>Kessi stared at his hand.<em>  
><em>"You're supposed to shake it." He smiled.<em>  
><em>"I only trust you as far as I can throw you," Kessi stated, "and that isn't very far."<em>

* * *

><p>~Kessi POV~<p>

Dawn came and woke me.  
><em>I need to find a way to stop waking up at dawn. It's really annoying.<em>  
>I stood and stretched.<em> My first day back at Ouran. <em>I smiled.  
><em>Wonder how much eveyone has changed.<em> _I heard that Haruhis secret got reealed and that she and Tamaki are dating. Even though Tamaki graduated last year along with Kyoya. Huni and Mori the year before that. And yet, they're still continuing the host club. Hikaru probably won't talk to me unless he has to. What is his problem?_  
>I started to get dressed, still not having to wear the horrendous uniform.<br>I pulled on a crimson v-neck t-shirt and a jet black mini-skirt, my usual type of clothing to wear after being in the UK.

After I got dressed, I went into the kitchen and made myself a quick breakfast. Then I went into the livingroom, where I sat and began watching the early morning news.  
>It took Kassi at least an hour to wake up.<br>She came into the livingroom and gave me an amazed look.  
>"What?" I asked. She had never done this before.<br>"You're up before me. It's weird," Kassi said.  
>I shrugged. "Is it a problem?"<br>"No. Just different." She went to the kitchen and I just shook my head.

"Remember Kas, things change, people change. Not everyone can remain the same." I said.  
>"I know, I know. But it will take some getting used to." Kassi came back with a granola bar she was eating. "Can I ask you something?"<br>"What is it?"  
>"Why did you decide to leave? Really? I know you said you did it because mom wanted to go, but why did you go?" Kassi asked sitting down next to me.<p>

I looked down at my lap. "Well..."  
>"Because as far as I knew, you went to go talk to Hikaru. Then I find you leaving the headmaster's office and saying that you were going to be doing the foreign exchange thing. What the hell happened between the time that you left and when I found you?" Kassi persisted.<p>

"I did go to meet him, but..."  
>"What?"<br>"I went there and I saw him with another girl." I said.  
>"What!" Kassis voice was like a whip. "How could he! The damn bastard!"<br>"Calm down Kassi. I'm over it," I lied, but Kassi didn't know that.

"But Kes-"  
>"We better go." I stood. "Or we'll be late for school."<br>"Right." Kassi stood and we left the house.

"Sorry." Kassi mumbled. "I guess I over reacted."  
>"It's fine Kas. We all do that." I reassured her.<br>"I definatly won't tell anyone."  
>"I know."<br>"I really missed you."  
>"I really missed you too."<p>

* * *

><p>~Kassi POV~<p>

Kessi's plan to avoid Hikarut went down the drain, because she and Hikaru had to sit next to each other. I felt sorry for her, having to sit next to the guy who broke her heart. She constantly fidgited and sat on the edge of her seat, as if she was ready to get up and run. I knew she longed to run, but she couldn't. Hikaru was ignoring Kessi as well. Why was he ignoring her?  
>I didn't know.<p>

"Why do I have to sit next to him?" Kessi asked me at lunch.  
>"I don't know." I shrugged.<br>"If there's a God, they have a sick sense of humor." Kessi sighed. "I wish I could just skip the rest of today."  
>"Then why don't you?"<br>"If I did, I'd get in trouble."  
>"But who would really know?"<p>

Kessi shrugged and sighed. "If life's a joke, I really don't get it!"  
>I patted Kessi's back. "It'll all turn out fine." <em>I hope.<em>  
>"I don't know."<br>The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.  
>Kessi groaned, "Oh great!"<br>I sighed and hopped out of the tree we were in. "Come on. It'll be over soon enough."  
>"If only it twer sooner." Kessi hopped out of the tree.<br>"And if it twer, that would be..."  
>"Twerific!" Kessi and I finished, then smiled at each other.<p>

Kessi and I headed back up to the classroom and were the last two to make it.  
>"Alright, class," the sensei started as the bell rang. "This class will focus on music."<br>Most of the class sighed.  
>"And as far as I have heard," he acted as though no one had made a noise, "we have someone in this class who is a singing prodigy."<br>Kessi stiffened in her chair and I saw Hikaru spare Kessi a quick glance.

"And who's this _prodigy_?" asked a girl who sneered the word prodigy.  
>I saw Cedric glare at her. <em>I take it that the "prodigy" is my sister.<em>  
>"Miss Miyazki," the sensei said.<br>"What?" Kessi and I responded together.  
>"Uh..." Sensei checked some papers on his desk. "Miss Kessi."<br>"W-what?" Kessi seemed to squirm.

"Would you mind coming up here?"  
>"Yes. I would mind."<br>Whispers broke out in the class. Kessi didn't usually sing in front of people.  
>Sensei gave Kessi a look which made her sigh and stand up. "Coming," she said and walked up to the front of the class.<br>"Do you want me to sing?" She asked.  
>"Yes." Sensei nodded.<br>Kessi nodded, turned, and straightened.

_**I've been looking in the mirror for so long./ That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side./ All the little pieces falling, shatter./ Shards of me,/ Too sharp to put back together./ Too small to matter,/ But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces./ If I try to touch her,/ And I bleed,/ I bleed,/ And I breathe,/ I breathe no more. / Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits well./ Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child./ Lie to me,/ Convince me/ that I've been sick forever./ And all of this,/ Will make sense when I get better./ But I know the difference,/ Between myself and my reflection./ I just can't help but to wonder,/ Which of us do you love./ So I bleed,/ I bleed,/ And I breathe,/ I breathe no.../ Bleed,/ I bleed,/ And I breathe,/ I breathe,/ I breathe,/ I breathe no more. **_

Kessi finished, bowed, and returned to her seat, all without looking at anyone.  
>While everyone was in a shocked silence, I smiled. <em>Wow. Her voice has matured. And, as always, she's able to shut people up.<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Are you still saying I'm not your friend? We've been hanging out for a week." Cedric was bugging Kessi again, who was trying to ignore him.<em>  
><em>"Hanging out?" she scoffed. "More like you stalking me. Don't you get it, <em>I do not want to be friends_!" Kessi slammed her locker shut. "I don't even want friends! Why can't anyone get it!"  
>By now, everyone in the hallway had stopped and were looking at Kessi.<em>  
><em>"You don't have to yell," Cedric lowered his voice.<em>  
><em>"I don't care! Jesus!" Kessi turned and stalked out of the academy. <em>I don't want to get attached to anyone. I had enough of that when I fell for Hikaru._ Kessi didn't go back to school that day._


	3. Chapter 3

**If people do not start voting, meaning you shadow readers, I will not post anymore chapters until I get at least seven votes. So, vote. Please... I love my reviews, I love my readers, but sometimes, force must be used.**

Ch3: What

_Kessi was adjusting to her life and only had one friend, Cedric.  
>"Why are you so mean to almost everyone?" Cedric asked.<em>  
><em>"Because I don't want to get attached to anyone," Kessi said.<em>  
><em>"Why's that?"<br>"Because when you get attached, it's much easier to get hurt."_  
><em>"And I'm guessing that that has happened to you."<br>Kessi slammed the book she had been reading shut. "This conversation is over!"_

~Kessi POV~

Kassi pulled me into the Host Club and I pulled Cedric into it as well.

"So, Kessi _has_ returned," were the first words out of Kyoya's mouth when I walked through the door.  
>"Don't talk about me as if I'm not here," I snapped.<br>"Temper, Kessi," Cedric said from behind me.  
>"Oh, whatever." I frowned.<br>"Don't pout."  
>"But, Cedric, I thought you said I looked cuter when pouting." I smiled at him.<p>

Cedric shrugged.  
>"Meanie."<br>"Boyfriend?" Kyoya asked.  
>"What was your first clue, Shadow King?" I asked sarcasticly.<br>Kyoya rolled his eyes at me and I grinned.  
>Then I was swept into a bear hug.<br>"Tamaki! Let go!" I squeaked. "You're squishing me!"

"Uh..." Cedric was standing by as Tamaki spun me around and around in a hug.  
>Tamaki kept rambling about how cute I was and how much he missed me.<br>"LET GO!" I screetched.  
>But, of course, Tamaki didn't hear me.<br>"Someone help!" I was starting to get queasy.  
>"Tamaki, Haruhi just walked in." Kaoru called, saving me.<p>

Tamaki immediatly dropped me, mid-spin, which made me fly into an unsuspecting person.  
>"Owwww..." I said, having hit my head on impact, probably against the persons head, the one I flew into.<br>I slowly got up. "Sorry," I said to the person. Then I relized who I hit and froze.  
><em>I few into Hikaru. Of all the people in this room, it just <em>had_ to be Hikaru, didn't it?_  
>"Be more careful next time," Hikaru said, getting up and avoiding looking at me.<br>"Oh, I'm sorry. Next time I'll make sure to tell Tamaki not to aim for you," I said and gave him a mock smile.

I turned and walked out of the room.  
>"Kessi." Cedric followed me. "Are you alright?"<br>"I'm perfectly fine," I spat.  
>"What did I do?" Cedric asked, sounding wounded.<br>"Sorry," I sighed. "I didn't mean to be rude."  
>"It's OK." Cedric smiled at me.<br>I couldn't help but smile back.

_I thought you said you weren't going to get close to anyone. _The words rang through my head.  
>And I realized how far from my original path I had wandered.<br>I stopped walking.

_The only person who I ever wanted to get close to was Hikaru.  
>But I saw him...kissing another girl.<br>He hurt me.  
>But he doesn't know that I saw.<br>He's in the dark about why I left.  
>Everyone is.<br>I fell in love with Hikaru then got my heart broken.  
>So I fled.<br>But I still love him._

"Kessi?" Cedrics voice seemed so far away.

_What should I do?_  
><em>Mom, help me.<em>


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay! BMy computer is B-A-C-K! Now for TWO updates. And, I shall reply to a few reviews that I have recieved... With a 'lil help since I'm so lazy. Oh, and, Other chaps ight be slow to come out since I have someone editing them and I have to print it off to get it to her. Anyways, the reviews I've decided to respond to, with the help of Hikaru and Kaoru since I'm feeling lazy!**

**Kaoru: Okay, me first. (he reading from a script.)Dear** haruhi-ichigo**, your idea is preety good, but, need I remind you that Kaoru, me (smiles), is currently dating Kassi, Kessi's twin sister. So, I doubt that would work out very well, but I may use your idea in my next story. It's a possibility. Why must I read this in third person?**

**Me: Because it's on a script, and you didn't exactly do it anyways since you said 'me'.**

**Hikaru: My turn! (also reading a script.) Dear **Seirafox**, Cedric wouldn't glare at that... (scoffs) I bet he would.**

**Me: Just read the script!**

**Hika: Fine, fine. And thanks for reading my story.**

**Me: Okay! Read and R-E-V-I-E-W! Please. And I will respond to some comments if I so wish. Enjoy the double feature.**

Ch4: Pieces

December 20. _Kessi sighed. _I'm sorry I'm not there, mom. I came to the UK for you... No, not for you completly. _Kessi sighed as she watched the rain fall outside her window._ No snow yet. But its almost cold enough. I hear the UK doesn't really get much snow though. I wouldn't count on it snowing. I really miss you, and I'm so, so, so sorry I'm not there with Kassi. But, we couldn't always be together. We could hope, but it wasn't meant to be. It never seems to be. I fell in love with Hikaru and that didn't work either, so, I guess I'm the worlds most unluckiest girl._Kessi sighed and got up._ I love you, mom._Walking away, Kessi's face was streaked with a few solitary tears falling with silence, sadness, and sorrow._

~Kessi POV~

"Kassi, I just don't know what I'm going to do," I sighed. "I still love Hikaru, but I'm not sure what to do."  
>"I don't know either, Kes. Maybe I can discretly ask Hikaru about what happened that day and we can see what happens," Kassi suggested.<br>"Why?"  
>"Because it could all just be a misunderstanding."<br>"Gah! Don't say that!"  
>"Why shouldn't I?"<br>"Because that would mean that I messed up and screwed up my chances of being with Hikaru."

"It might not just be a lost cause. You guys might just be able to be together."  
>"But what should I do about Cedric? I don't really want to hurt him."<br>"Who do you love more? Cedric or Hikaru?"  
>"...Hikaru."<br>"So your choice is to break up or have him break up with you."  
>"I doubt he would break up with me."<p>

"Then you have to break up with him," Kassi said.  
>I sighed.<br>"I'll talk to him tomorrow."  
>"Okay," I mumbled. <em>I just hope it was a misunderstanding.<em>

~Kassi POV~

"Hey, Hikaru," I called, hurrying towards him at lunch.  
>"What?" Hikaru stopped and waited for me to catch up. "Are you looking for Kaoru?"<br>"No. I'm looking for you," I said when I reached him. "I want to talk to you."  
>"You aren't planning on breaking up with my brother are you?"<br>I shook my head. "No way in hell would I do that. I need to talk to you about something else, privetly."  
>"Okay?" He was confused.<br>"Follow me please." I walked forward and heard him following. I went a good distance into the rose maze, then turned on him.  
>He jerked to a stop, almost running into me, and took a few steps back. "What's this about?"<p>

"Kessi," I said, short and sweet.  
>Hikaru squirmed. "What about her?"<br>"What happened that day you wanted to ask her out." I kept my face and voice devoid of all emotion.  
>"I waited for her and she never showed." He didn't look at me.<br>"Bullshit!"  
>Hikaru's head snapped up to look at me, probably because I rarely lost my temper; and when I did, I became more like Kessi.<p>

"I know that is absolute bullshit!"  
>"And how would you know?"<br>"I know because Kessi _was_ there. And saw what you were doing!"  
>"What do you mean by 'what you were doing?'"<br>"I mean you kissing that girl."  
>"Kessi saw that?" Hikaru had an 'oh shit' expression on his face.<br>"Yeah, she saw that. And it broke her heart to see that! That's why she left. She was running away from the pain that _you_ caused her!" I was pissed.

"She saw that?"  
>"Yeah! Didn't we already establish this!"<br>Hikaru groaned. "Fuck."  
>That made me stop. <em>Since when does Hikaru cuss?<em>  
>"That... She shouldn't have seen that at all. That girl was an ex of mine and appearently hadn't gotten over me. She jumped me."<br>"So, what Kessi saw was an ex accosting you?"  
>Hikaru nodded.<br>"Well isn't that a fucked up chain of events!" Now I was agitated.  
>HIkaru raised an eyebrow at me.<p>

_This really is fucked up now._


	5. Chapter 5

Ch5: Gone Away With Each Day

_"Kessi, can I ask you something?" Cedric asked Kessi one day at lunch._  
>"You just did." Kessi poked her food.<br>_"Another thing then." Cedric rolled his eyes._  
><em>"Sure, what is it?" Kessi looked up at Cedric.<em>  
><em>"Will you go out with me?"<em>

~Kassi POV~

Hikaru asked me not to tell Kessi, but it was so hard.  
>I glared slightly at the back of Hikaru's head.<br>_He said he wanted to tell Kessi. Fat chance. She doesn't want to talk to him. She still feels betrayed, and that feeling doesn't go away overnight._  
>I sighed.<p>

_"Please, don't tell Kessi about this," Hikaru pleaded.  
>"And why shouldn't I?" I challenged.<br>"I want to tell her myself," Hikaru said. "I want her to be sure that I'm not lying."  
>"She would believe me!"<br>"But how does she know if I lied to you?"  
>"W- That's a good point."<br>I sighed. "Just don't wait too long to tell her. If you wait, you may lose her."  
>"I know," he sighed. "I know." <em>

I looked at Kessi. Even though I was behind her, I could tell how sad she was. Her shoulders seemed to droop slightly, along with her head, and she was letting her hair create a curtain between her and those who sat close enough to see her face. She really didn't like being next to Hikaru at that current point of time, due to the fact that Hikaru had broken her heart and all.  
>Kessi turned and looked at me while sensei had his back turned.<br>"Stop staring at me!" she whispered.  
>"Sorry," I smiled apologeticly.<br>"Shh," Kaoru tried to hush us.

"Hush up," Kessi and I whispered, glaring slightly at Kaoru, who shrunk back slightly.  
>"Hushing," Kaoru whispered quickly.<br>We nodded, then looked back at each other.  
>"Men." I shrugged.<br>Kessi nodded, then turned back around.

Hikaru turned his head slightly in Kessi's direction, so much that it was barely noticeable, then turned his head back to where it had been.  
><em>I actually feel sorry for him.<em> I sighed and tuned back into the sensei's boring droning.

~Kessi POV~

_I wonder if Kassi has talked to Hikaru yet..._ I sighed and tried to pay attention.  
>It didn't work.<br>Instead, I settled for looking out the nearest window, letting my mind wander.

_"Kassi, I'll come home at Christmas, I swear," I said, reassuring Kassi during one of our many phone calls._  
><em>"Alright. So, how is it there?" Kassi changed the subject finally.<em>  
><em>"Not like Japan. I miss the sakuras(Sakura=cherry blossem)," I sighed. "How's Eiko?"<em>  
><em>"Oh my god, did I tell you!" Kassi was suddenly excited.<em>  
><em>"Tell me what?"<em>  
><em>"Eiko's pregnant!"<em>  
><em>"Holy shit!" I smiled. "When is it most likely due?"<em>  
><em>"Um... July, I think."<em>  
><em>"Maybe I'll come over the summer, too."<em>  
><em>"Eiko would like that. We all miss you." I heard the sadness in her voice. I felt a lump rise in my throat. <em>Hikaru doesn't miss you.  
><em>"I miss all of you, too."<em>

I stared at the color changing leaves. _It's so beautiful._

_"Not as beautiful as you,"_ the voice and face I had long forgotten entered my head.  
>I closed my eyes, willing him to disappear, to go away and never come back!<br>_He hurt you in more ways than one and hurt you just as bad as Hikaru had. And that will never disappear._

_At times like these, I wish I was never born._


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry fr the wait, I'm still having issues with getting my story to my editor. And now to adress my three reviewers... Hika, Kao, SPEAK!**

**Hikaru: Fine, fine, fine... Dear cookie-pocky-strawberry-love, I'm glad you could finally review.  
>Kaoru: Dear dragonflyer30, I am already working on the next story ideas... And, it's going slowly. Can we stop reading from this script?<br>ME: *Growls: No. Now keep reading!*  
>Hikaru: *sighs* <em>Anyways<em>... Dear Trickster707, Kessi and Kassi's thoughts of the Brotherly Love act should be coming up sometime soon. And, about the OOCness, I find it hard to put pranks in there while focusing on the girls, but, I shall attempt to fix that problem. So, does this mean we get to prank someone?  
>ME: Quite possiblem, if I can work it in.<br>Kaoru: Can it be you?  
>ME: No. Anyway, enjoy and R&amp;R! Especially the review part. I love reviews!<strong>

Ch6: To Fly or Fall

_"Cedric?" Kessi looked out over the fair._  
><em>"Hm?" Cedric looked at Kessi.<em>  
><em>"I'm sorry."<em>  
><em>"For what?"<em>  
><em>"I don't know. Maybe I'm apologizing in advance." Kessi shrugged.<em>  
><em>Cedric pulled Kessi into a hug, kissing the top of her head. "Well then, I forgive you in advance."<em>  
><em>Kessi smiled and looked up at Cedric. A few seconds passed before Cedric slowly leaned down and kissed Kessi. Kessi kissed back.<em>

"...If you stay here, you'll freeze to death."  
>"No one would miss me," Kessi mumbled.<br>"That's not true." He sounded like he sincerly cared. Kessi didn't believe it.  
>"You're just saying that."<br>"No, I'm not," Hikaru said stubbornly.  
>"You don't even like me," She said defiantly, hoping she was wrong, but knowing that she was probably right. Why else would he avoid her?<br>"I do, too."  
>Kessi scoffed, "Oh <em>please<em>. Spare me."  
>She didn't realize what he did until it happened. Suddenly, Hikaru had turned her towards him, tilted her face up towards him, and kissed her. At first, Kessi was frozen in slight shock; but after a few seconds, she kissed back. The next thing she noticed was how cold she was. Kessi <em>was<em> freezing. Her body had actually begun shaking. Hikaru was the first to pull out of the kiss.

_Cedric pulled out of the kiss, waking Kessi from her memory._

Kessi POV~

I opened my eyes, these memories were starting to get on my nerves. _Especially when it's a memory within a memory._  
>I sighed and got out of bed.<br>_Why am I even having these dreams?  
><em>I sighed again. Why was life being so evil to me.  
><em>I love Hkaru and I care for Cedric... Mom, help me out here? I could use some guidence.<em>  
>I went out into the livingroom and looked around.<p>

_I've been here for over a month_ _and I'm still not used to being home._  
>The phone rang, making me jump before picking it up.<br>"Miss Miyazak?" A male voice asked.  
>"Which one?" I asked.<br>"Miss Kessi Miyazaki."  
>"Ah. This is she. Who is this?"<p>

"This is Sosuke Miyazaki."  
>My blood ran cold. <em>Dad?<em>  
>"Kessi? Are you still there?"<br>"Y-yeah." _Why is he calling me?_  
>"I was wondering if we could get together and talk."<br>"Why?"

"Well, you're my daughter-" "Kassi is too."  
>"I'd like to meet one at a time."<br>"Fine. Where and when?"

I walked down the street, looking for the address my dad gave me.  
>I found it and gaped at it for a second.<br>Then I saw the company's name. _Hitachiin Fashion Co. Well, fuck! I hope I don't see either of the twins._  
>I walked into the company and looked at a directory. <em>Fourth floor... Okay, here we go.<em>  
>I quickly hitched a ride on an elevator up to the fourth floor.<br>When it stopped on my floor, I got off and began looking at all the name tags on office spaces.

"Can I help you?" The voice was too familiar, I didn't turn around.  
>"No. I'm good," I said quickly, longing to run.<br>"Wait." A hand landed on my shoulder to hold me in place and the person leaned around me to see me.  
>I closed my eyes, wishing I wasn't there.<br>"Kessi? What are you doing here?" Hikaru asked, surprised.  
>"N-nothing." I pulled out of his grip and kept walking, a little faster than before though.<p>

I stopped when I found my dads office. He had changed his last name to Ishii.  
>I knocked on the door and a voice from in the room told me to enter, so I did. My dad did't look like Kassi or I.<br>"Can I help you?" he asked.  
>"It's me, Kessi," I clarified. <em>I don't like the feeling about him. It's not right.<em>  
>"Ah. Kessi. You really do look like your mother." He smiled at me.<p>

There was another knock on the door right before it opened.  
>And in walked Hikaru, of all people!<br>"Hey, Ishii. My mom..." He trailed off when he spotted me. "Why are you in here?"  
>"She's visiting me, her father." His tone was a bit condesending.<br>Hikaru looked at me, but I didn't meet his gaze.  
>I felt a lump rise in my throat. My heart sped while Hikaru's eyes were still on me.<br>_How can I still love him?_

"I have to go." I fled out of the room and building. I just kept moving away.  
><em>And my heart still aches.<em>

_I walked to the corner and looked around it quickly. What I saw made my heart seemingly stop. Hikaru and another girl from our class were in the hall. That didn't bother me. But, the problem was, they were kissing. My heart felt as if there had been a knife stabbed into it and then got twisted around. Quickly, I turned my back on what I had just witnessed and fled down the hall I had just walked down. I let my feet carry me. I didn't look at anybody I passed; I just moved. I stopped and looked at where I was. _The headmasters office. _Without a second thought, I walked in. When I walked in, the first thing I said was, "I'll go." _  
><em>"What?" The headmaster looked at me.<em>  
><em>"To study abroad. I'll go."<em>

I looked away from the window, breaking my daydream/memory.  
><em>Why do I keep seeing that? It happened so long ago. I need to forget it.<em>  
><em>But I don't think I can.<em>

"Kessi."  
>I looked at the sensei. "What?"<br>"The answer?" He pointed towards the board.  
>I opened my mouth to answer the question, but I shut it and quickly put my hand over my mouth.<br>Through my hand I managed to cry out, "I'm gonna be _SICK_!"  
>I quickly got out of my chair and sprinted out of the room, trying <em>not<em> to throw up until I made it to the bathroom.

"Kessi!" Kassi called after me. I barely heard her as I rounded the nearest corner and ran into a bathroom.  
>I barely made it to the toilet before throwing up into it.<br>"Kessi?" Kassi came into the bathroom.  
>I coughed in response, not wanting to talk.<br>I felt a hand on my back. "You okay?"  
>"No," I groaned. "I'm throwing up. I think I have-" I was hit with another feeling of nausea and threw up again.<br>Kassi rubbed my back, lightly patting it as well.  
>"The flu."<p>

"You should go home," Kassi said soothingly.  
>"I know."<br>Kassis hand found my forehead.  
>"Damn! You're hot!" Kassi said.<br>"You look like me, so I guess you're hot, too," I joked.  
>"Very funny," Kassi said sarcasticly. "Let me reword that. You're burning up."<p>

I nodded. "If I go home, how am I supposed to get there? Eiko's on a vacation with her family, and we don't know anyone else." I coughed.  
>"Maybe we could ask someone else," Kassi suggested.<br>I shrugged, stood and flushed the toilet. "I'm gonna head to the nurse's office for the time being."  
>"Alright." Kassi hugged me quickly then let me leave. I went straight to the nurses office and was allowed to stay there. I laid down and fell asleep.<p>

"Kessi...?" Kassis voice woke me.  
>"Hmm?" I turned my head towards her voice.<br>"I found someone who's willing to give you a ride home."  
>"Okay," I mumbled.<br>"You have to get up now. It's lunch and he'll take you home."  
>"He'll?" My alarm just got raised.<br>"Yes, now come on." Kassi moved me into a sitting position, which made my head spin.

Kassi then helped me stand. When I went to take a step I blacked out.  
>Next thing I knew, I was in someones arms.<br>"You got her?" Kassi asked the person carrying me.  
>I heard no response, so I assumed the person nodded.<br>I just laid in their arms, limp and with my eyes closed. The swaying motions of the persons walking didn't help my nausea, but I dealt with it.

"Make sure she sleeps before coming back!" she called and I heard a car door open.  
>"I will." The voice made my stomache rise to my throat. "Even if it makes me late," he grumbled.<br>I was laid down on a seat of what I assumed was a limo and the door was then shut.  
>"I know you're awake." Hikaru said as the limo started to move.<br>I simply opened my eyes and looked at him.

_I would've actually prefered to take the hour's walk to my house.  
><em>"Why did you say you'd take me home, hm?" I asked.  
>"Well, I wanted to talk to you." He shrugged. "I figured this would be a good chance."<br>"And what do you want to talk about?"  
>"Us."<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**I apologize SO MUCH! I didn't mean to take this long! I'll keep this short. No twins.  
><strong>_Trickster707_** - I know. I have the flu almost every year. Even if I get a shot.  
><strong>_cookie-pocky-strawberry-love_ **- How many faves do you have, I wonder... Thanks for reading!  
><strong>_Karin_** - I'm an epic writer and I know it. :D  
><strong>_KyokoLove21_** - Drama sucks. Especially when your sick. :P  
><strong>_Kenzie__ Hitachiin_** - Thanks for the yelling. :) And thanks for my new name!  
><strong>_ShadowWolfGuardian_** - Neighbors?**

**Thanks for the reviews, my lovely readers! Se ya next chapter. Whenever that'll be. Sorry if it's a long wait! **

Ch7: Thanks for the Memories

_"Have you ever had a boyfriend before me?" Cedric asked._  
><em>"One." Kessi said.<em> Almost two.  
><em>"Have you ever been kissed before? I mean, before I kissed you."<em>  
><em>Kessi nodded. "What's with your interest in my dating history?"<em>  
><em>"I'm just curious." Cedric shrugged.<em>  
><em>"Right. Can we not talk about it?"<br>"Sure." Cedric dropped the subject._

~Kessi POV~

"Us?" I asked. "Since when has there ever been an 'us,' huh?"  
>"Kessi." He had a slightly pained expression on his face.<br>"I don't even think an 'us' ever existed." I spat. I really wasn't in the mood, and I was feeling nauseated again.  
>"Kessi, it's not-"<br>"Just! Shut. Up." I closed my eyes and tried to focus on not throwing up.

Hikaru sighed. "Kessi, we really need to talk."  
>"Well, I don't feel like talking!" <em>I feel like throwing up though.<em>  
>"Then listen!" Hikaru was getting pissed.<br>And, quite frankly, I didn't care.  
>"Just shut up!" I sat up quickly, causing the world to spin around me.<br>Hikaru looked surprise at my sudden movements. But I was fighting to stay how I was, which was difficult.  
>I felt the limo slow down to a stop. In a spilt second I made the decision and acted on it. I got up and got out of the limo.<p>

This made the world around me spin dangerously, but I walked, moving through the dizziness.  
>I heard Hikaru get out after me. I kept going until he grabbed my arm, holding me back from moving forward.<br>As soon as I stopped moving, nausea hit me. Hard.  
>Instead of trying to go forward, I turned to the side of me which had trees, and tried to throw up. I had already emptied the contents of my stomach earlier so, I ended up dry heaving. <em>Not<em> a pleasant feeling.  
>I had fallen to my knees, I really didn't feel good.<p>

"Kessi. You need to get home before you get even sicker." Hikaru sounded worried.  
>I didn't feel good and I figured he was right anyways, so I just nodded.<br>"Can you stand?" He was kneeling down next to me.  
>I shook my head, too afraid to talk since I could throw up.<br>Hikaru picked me up, cradling me to his chest.  
>I closed my eyes, trying to make the world stand still.<p>

Hikaru got me back into the limo, but he didn't lay me down on any of the seats, he held me.  
>This time he didn't try to talk. Probably didn't want to risk the chance of me trying to make another run for it.<br>It was a little weird to me, but, while I was in Hikaru's arms, I felt completely safe.  
>It was nice.<br>The rest of the ride lasted in silence.

When we made it to the apartment complex where I lived, Hikaru got out and carried me up to my apartment.  
>"Shit!" He hissed when he reach my door.<br>"Wow. You cussed." I mumbled. "What is it?"  
>"I didn't get a key from your sister."<br>"Oh. I have one too smartass." I reached into my jacket pocket and pulled out my key, which Hikaru took from me.  
>He unlocked the door and walked in, closing the door behind us.<p>

Instead of taking me to my room like I expected him to, he put me on the couch.  
>"Kessi, we really need to talk. About us. About what you saw before you left." Hikaru sat down by my side and put one arm beside my shoulder and his other against the back of the couch by my other shoulder.<br>The blood in my veins seemed to run cold. "What do you-"  
>"Kassi told me that you saw a girl and me kissing."<br>My heart sank. _Kassi just had to tell him, didn't she?_  
>"It wasn't what you thought."<br>"What do you mean?" I gave him a skeptical look.

"That was a girl I had broken up with three weeks before the Christmas dance. She didn't want it to be over, but I did." He sighed. "The day I was going to ask you out, she found me. She kept going on and on about how I was hers. I told her it was over and had been for months. I didn't expect it, but she kissed me. It took me a few seconds to realize what she had done. I pushed her off me and told her once again that we were over. I didn't think you would see it. I hoped you hadn't."  
>I didn't realize I was actually holding my breath until my lungs were screaming at me from lack of air.<br>"Kessi, I fell in love with you, and I sill am."  
>My heart seemed to skip a beat and jump for joy.<br>"And how do you feel?" Hikaru asked, looking into my eyes.

I smiled slightly. "I love you too."


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it's been so long. I have news. I have a facebook page for storyreader900. The link: | /#!/storyreader900 | . I am in college now...and a junior in high school. I'm taking seven HS classes, none of which are a study hall, and three college classes. Sorry if the next chapter will be far from now. I'll be done by Christmas time and may post almost all the rest of the chapters then. If not...I'll keep trying.**

Ch8: What Now

_"So, how is everyone?" Kessi asked Kassi as she walked into their apartment during Christmas break._  
><em>"Good. I think that some people miss you." Kassi smiled.<em>  
><em>"Like who?" Kessi closed the door then hugged her sister.<em>  
><em>"Um, Tamaki, Kyoya, Huni, Haruhi, Kaoru, and I'm pretty sure Hikaru does too." Kassi pulled out of the hug and the two of them went into the living room. "You're a missed girl."<em>  
><em>Kessi shrugged. "I doubt Hikaru misses me."<em>  
><em>"Why do you say that?" Kassi asked, perplexed.<em>

~Kassi POV~

"So, did she go to bed?" I asked Hikaru.  
>Hikaru nodded.<br>"That's good." I sighed in relief.  
>"I finally got to talk to her." Hikaru smiled.<br>This sparked my intrest. "And how did it go?"  
>He grimced slightly. "Not well at first." A sigh. "I tried to talk to her on the way to your appartment. She escaped from the limo-"<br>"What!?" I got slightly alarmed.

"I got her back into the limo." He said quickly. "Then when we did make it to the appartment, we talked."  
>"And?"<br>"It went well."  
>I smiled. "That's great!"<br>The bell rang, finally signaling the end of lunch.  
>"You cut it close." I told him.<br>Hikaru just nodded.

"Hikaru! Kassi!" Kaoru called from ahead of us.  
>I smiled and hurried over to him. "Hey. How was that retest?"<br>Kaoru put his arm around my shoulders. "Just as bad as the first. But I think I did better."  
>"Did you study?" Hikaru asked from Kaorus other side.<br>"Yeah." Kaoru nodded.  
>"That's why you most likely did better."<p>

"Yeah yeah." Kaoru said, sounding bored.  
>I smiled. "Don't sound so enthused Kaoru. You might hurt yourself."<br>Kaoru smiled and kissed my cheek. "Alright."  
>I laughed.<br>"So, Hikaru. How is Kessi?" He looked at his brother.  
>"She's fine-" Hikaru answered and I cut him off from finishing his sentance.<br>"For only so long. Just watch, she'll come to school tomorrow. Sick or not." I said, irritated.

"Why would she do that?" The boys chorused.

"She's an idiot." I shrugged then sighed. "She pushes herslf. The problem is, the disease our mom had and died from, Kessi inherited. Kessi knows this but pushes herself. She makes herself more susceptible to it by pushing herself." I shook my head. "She's such an idiot and expects me not to worry about her."

With this new knowlage, both boys settled into a silence.  
>"And she could die from it?" Hikaru asked.<br>I nodded. "Don't let Kes know that I told you two. She'll kill me."  
>"Right." They said as me walked into the classroom.<p>

~Kessi POV~

_**Oh! Well in fact/ Well I'll look at it this way/I mean technically our marriage is saved/ Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne/ Pour the champagne/ I chime in with a/ "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"/ No, it's much better to face these kinds of things/ With a sense of poise and rationality**_

My phone rang and I answered it to get it to shut up.  
>"Hello?" I asked groggily.<br>"Kessi?" Cedrics voice came from the reciever.  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Are you okay?" He sounded worried.  
>"Yeah. Just at home, sick with what I think is the flu. I threw up in school."<br>"What? You better gets lots of rest, lots of fluid, and don't push yourself. Especially the last one." Cedric said quickly.  
>"Yes mom." I yawned. "Can I go bak to sleep?"<br>"Yeah. I love you."  
>"I..." The words got stuck in my throat and I thought of Hikaru and our earlier conversation. "I love you too." I managed to choke it out.<p>

Cedric hung up.  
>I just let my arm flop against my bed, causing me to drop my phone on impact with the bed.<br>_What am I supposed to do about Cedric? I don't really want to hurt him. I don't think he deserves that._  
>I sighed and cover my face with my hands.<br>_This won't be easy. _I sighed.

"I can't just lay here." I got up and changed into something warm, ignoring the pounding in my head, the world spinning, and the queasiness of my stomach.  
>I left the house, locking the door behind me, leaving my phone and key behind.<br>_Kassi will probably worry. Even though she doesn't need to. Well, in my opinion, she doesn't need to worry._  
>I walked away, not caring where I was going. It was cold outside for a fall day. <em>I'll be fine.<br>I hope._

~Kassi POV~

"So, why did you two follow me home?" I asked, unlocking the door.  
>"I want to be with my girlfriend. Is that a crime?" Kaoru asked, mocking innocence. I rolled my eyes.<br>"I want to see how Kessi's doing." Hikaru shrugged.  
>I could see it in his eyes, he was worried about Kessi.<br>"Alright," I said, opening the door. "But be good. Or I'll kick both of your asses."  
>"Alright." They said.<p>

We all walked inside. The twins went into the livingroom, I went to Kessi's room and knocked on the door.  
>"Kessi. I'm home." I announced then opened the door.<br>The sight that greeted me made me freak out. Kessis room was empty and her phone, which she always, _always_ carried, was on the floor.  
>"Guys!" I called, my voice sounded strained.<br>Hikaru and Kaoru appeared in the hall and looked at me, slightly alarmed.  
>"What is it?" Kaoru asked.<br>"Kessis gone." I said, my voice sounded small.  
>"What!?" Hikarus voice was like a whip and he looked into Kessis room.<p>

I moved towards Kessis phone and picked it up. Quickly I went to her calls list.  
>"Cedric called her. Two hours before school got out." I tossed her phone onto her bed. "He just had to be sick too, didn't he?" I was <em>not <em>happy.  
>"What are we gonna do?" Kaoru asked.<br>"I don't know." I sighed.  
>"We should go out and find her!" Hikaru exclaimed.<br>"Hikaru, she went to think. We won't find her anytime soon." I looked out the window.

The phone in the hallway rang. I went into the hall and picked up the phone.  
>"Hello?"<br>"Hey sis." Came Kessi's cheery voice.  
>"Kessi! Where are you!?" I felt both boys around me, Hikaru was trying to listen in and Kaoru was looking at the number.<br>"Out." Was her simple answer.  
>"Are you with Cedric?"<br>"No." Kessi and Kaoru both answered.

I gave Kaoru a weird look.  
>"Then tell me where you are," I ordered.<br>"I have to go. Later sis!" The line went dead.  
>"<em>FUCK!<em>" I slamed the phone down.  
>"I know where she is." Kaoru said, frowning.<br>"Where!?" I grabbed ahold of his uniform, which made him try to back away from me.  
>That didn't work, so he went for a different tactic. He gently grabbed my wrists. "Let go, and I will tell you."<br>I let go, but he held onto my wrists.  
>"She is at our moms studio."<br>"What? Why would she go there? She _hates_ your mom."

"She's not there for our mom. She's there for your father," Hikaru said.  
>My head snapped towards Hikaru. "What!?" My voice was like a whip.<br>"A few days ago I found her there. And she was in the office of Sosuke Ishii. He said he was her father."  
>"Kessi always said she found dad. And I didn't believe her." I sighed. "Take me there. Now."<p>

Hikaru and Kaoru we taking me to where my dads office was, and where Kessi was most likely at. We were passing through the photography department.  
>"How much farther?" I asked.<br>"Not far." Kaoru said.  
><em>How can they not get lost?<em>

"I'm surprised your sister isn't as photogenic as you," I heard Mrs. Hitachiin say.  
>"She's never been photogenic. And if you're trying to compliment me, you can shut it."<br>I froze. That was Kessi. I looked at the door we had just passed and moved towards it, looking through a crack in the door.  
>I saw Kessi posing in front of a camera, wearing actual fashion.<br>I opened the door and heard Hikaru tell me to stop. I ignored him and went in.  
>"Kessi!" I glared at my younger twin.<br>"Hey! Speak of the she-devil and she shall appear." Kessi smirked.

"_What_ the _fuck _are you _doing_!?" I advanced on her, she just rolled her eyes. "You are _sick_! You're in no condition to be out!"  
>"Sorry <em>mother<em>. Didn't know I had to clear everything with you!" She glared at me.  
>"Don't you even <em>try<em> patronizing me! You and I both know you have limits that you keep pushing!"  
>"I'm fine Kassi! You don't always have to worry about me! I'm more capable than you think!"<br>"Why are you being so damn difficult!?"  
>"I wouldn't be me if I wasn't! Are you saying you want me to change!?"<br>"No! I just want to keep my sister as long as possible and you are fucking yourself over on that!"

"Girls, please stop-" Kaoru tried to stop our fight.  
>"SHUT THE FUCK UP DAMN IT!" Kessi and I screetched at him. He shrunk against the wall.<p>

"I'm not gonna die from a little virus!" Kessi resumed our fight.  
>"You could! You saw what it did to mom! You have it and yet you insist on pushing yourself!"<br>"I said that I'm fine!" Kessi coughed, disproving her point.  
>"Oh yeah!? Then why are you coughing!?"<br>"Because this is killing my throat!"  
>I scoffed. "Oh <em>please<em>! _Spare me_! You're sick! You need to rest!"  
>Kessi coughing got worse.<br>"Why do you insist on telling me what to do?" She still persisted.  
>"Because you're my sister." She was getting worse, it was a mistake to fight with her.<p>

"Kessi," I lowered my voice as I stepped closer to her. "You either go home with me now or I will have to take you to the hospital."  
>A look of fear flashed through Kessis eyes. She was afraid of hospitals.<br>"Fine. I'll go home," her voice was low.  
>I nodded. "Good."<br>"But, Kassi, with all due respect, you're a bitch."  
>I glared at her.<br>This fight seemed to be far from over. But, it most likely was either way.


	9. Chapter 9

**I apologize to all of you, my lovely readers, if your still reading this story. I had college and high school, and was stressed to the max! I would've posted after I got done with college, but then I had hs finals! And I didn't get to take them all because I got sick, REALLY SICK, the last week of school and we didn't have school friday. I will keep trying to post more, but no promises shall be made. In order for me to graduate early, I have to take to independant hs classes. My hard work is not done. Wish me luck! Here's a Christmas present. NINE CHAPTERS FOR YOU! If my math is correct...**

Ch9: Home Sick

_"Kassi. Kaoru's here!" Kessi called over her shoulder._  
><em>"Hang on!" Kassi from her room.<em>  
><em>"Come on in, Kaoru." Kessi smiled at him.<em>  
><em>Kaoru walked in, eyeing Kessi skeptically.<em>  
><em>"Kaoru."<em>  
><em>"Yes?" Kaoru asked cautiously.<em>  
><em>"I swear, if you get Kassi pregnant, I will kill you. Slowly and painfully." Kessis voice was<br>low and threatening._  
><em>Kaorus eyes grew wide and he nodded.<em>

~Kessi POV~

_Two weeks of bed or couch arrest. I'm lucky I get visitors. Glad too._  
>"Kassi! Door!" I called as the doorbell rang.<br>"Coming!" Kassi called towards our visitors, who were most likely Hikaru and Kaoru.  
>Kassi had a date with Kaoru and Hikaru was coming to keep me company. Cedric didn't visit as much as Hikaru.<br>"Hey, Kaoru. Hey, Hikaru." Kassi said when she opened the door.  
>"Hey," Hikaru's and Kaoru's voices came from the door.<br>Kassi poked her head into the livingroom. "I'm leaving."  
>"Later." I stared at the TV, not really paying attention.<br>I heard Kassi and Kaoru leave.

"You having fun?" Hikaru asked.  
>I looked at him. "No. I am <em>so<em> bored." I sighed. "Kas won't let me do _anything_. She's like a freakin' warden."  
>Hikaru chuckled. "She's only looking out for you."<br>"Yeah, well, I can look out for myself too." I said stubbornly.  
>Hikaru walk over and sat down on the part of the couch that was in front of my stomach.<br>"She just wants to keep you alive, Kessi," his voice was quiet.  
>"What?"<br>"Kassi told us," Hikaru said. "And right now, I agree with her. You need rest."

I glared at him. "She told you!?" My voice was low and filled with venom.  
>Hikaru nodded. "And please don't get angry at her. She's just looking out for you."<br>"It wasn't for her to tell though! And right now, I'm healthy and can go but she keeps me locked up! I'm so tired of being locked up in here! I want my freedom back. But _noooo! _Kassi just-"  
>Hikaru chose now to shut me up from my rant. By kissing me.<br>When he pulled away, the first thing he said was, "Now, please shut up."  
>I pouted but kept my mouth shut. He nodded.<br>"That's a little better." He smiled slightly.

"Well, that's not a boost to my confidence." I grumbled.  
>Hikaru chuckled. "I don't like listening to you complain."<br>I sat up and stretched. "Whatever."  
>Hikaru moved to the spot behind me, that I just cleared by sitting up, and wrapped his arms around my middle, making me smile.<br>_Even though you're practically cheating on Cedric!_ A voice in my head screamed at me. I ignored it.  
>"At least you're feeling better." Hikaru smiled and pulled me onto his lap.<br>"Mhm. Kassi said if I'm still this good by Monday, I get to go back to school." I smiled. "Free from house arrest!"  
>Hikaru kissed my cheek. "Just don't get sick again." He sounded worried.<br>"I'll try not to." I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

_Cedric pulled me closer, deepening our kiss._  
><em>My heart was pounding. It seemed to be so loud that I was surprised he didn't hear it.<em>  
><em>My arms were wrapped around his neck and his hands were resting on my waist. I felt my<br>face heat up with a blush as one of Cedrics hands slid into and up my tank top, I didn't  
>really mind it, but it still made me blush. Cedrics hand went to my bra and unhooked it. <em>

I awoke feeling groggy and my face felt warm, probably from a blush.  
>Hikaru was still holding me but he was sleeping.<br>I checked the nearest clock, which told me that it was midnight. I sighed.  
><em>I should probably go take a shower.<em>  
>I got up as stealthily as I could, trying not to disturb Hikaru. I was able to get up without waking him.<br>Smiling at my success, I kissed his forehead then went to get some clothes.  
>On my way, I noticed that Kassi was home and there was a note left for Hikaru from Kaoru.<p>

I got clothes then quickly took my shower.  
>When I got done, I went back into the livingroom and found that Hikaru was still sleeping.<br>I smiled, sat next to him, and leaned against him.  
>I fell into sleep once again.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Ch10: Broken

**Kessi was 10.**  
><strong>And something in her had been broken, shattered, torn, eradicted.<strong>  
><strong>It had never been fixed. Shattered over and over again, she got worse.<br>Still broken, but also strong.**  
><strong>And she still could stand on her own.<strong>

_"Kessi? Are you OK?" Kassi went over to her sad younger twin._  
><em>Kessi shook her head.<em>  
><em>"What's wrong?"<em>  
><em>"He used me. He just used me and threw me aside!" Kessi hissed.<br>Her pain leaked out in sorrowful anger._

~Kassi POV~

I watched Kessi go over and talk to Cedric with her usual banter. She still didn't know how to break up with him.  
>I knew she also saw how much it hurt Hikaru to see her and Cedric together. She was desperatly trying to come up with ideas.<br>It wasn't working.  
>Kessi really, <em>really<em> didn't want to hurt Cedric. She really cared for him even though she didn't love him.

"You OK Kassi?" Kaoru asked me.  
>I nodded. "Just thinkin' about Kes."<br>Kessi and Cedric walked off and I saw Hikaru, upset.  
>"Buck up Hikaru. It won't be like this forever." I hugged his arm.<br>"I know." Hikaru mumbled and smiled at my small hug.  
>"Kes will find a way out and soon!" I let go of his arm and ran a few feet ahead before turn towards the boys and smiling.<br>I played Kessis part for once, and smiled when I felt as though I couldn't.

When we got to the classroom, Kessi wasn't there and Cedric was. This made me wonder.  
>"Hey, Cedric." I walked over to him. "Where's Kessi?"<br>"I don't know. She randomly left. I was wondering where she went myself." Cedric frowned.  
>"Ah. OK." I sat in my seat next to Kaoru.<br>"You OK?" Kaoru asked.  
>I nodded. <em>Something doesn't feel right.<em>  
>Kessi walked in and immediatly sat in her seat.<p>

~Kessi POV~

Class dragged on, as always.  
><em>I decided this morning that I would break up with Cedric at lunch... But where does he eat lunch? I can always find out from his friends.<em>  
>I sighed as I stared at my math worksheet, perplexed. I hadn't paid attention.<br>I let my head lightly fall onto the desk.  
><em>I'm so tired.<em>  
>I closed my eyes.<p>

I felt a hand take hold of my hand that was on my thigh.  
>I opened one eye to see my leg, only to figure out that it was Hikarus hand.<br>My heart fluttered.  
><em>At least Cedric can't see this.<em>  
>I knew how jealous guys could get, and I didn't want to deal with that again.<br>"You doin' alright?" Hikaru asked me in a whisper. He wasn't the only one talking, so no one heard.  
>I lifted my head and nodded slightly.<br>"OK." Hikaru let go of my hand

I stretched, putting my hands in the air to stretch my arms and straightened out my legs.  
>A whole new batch of whispers broke out as I stretched.<br>Probably because my clothing now seem to outline my shape.  
>I heard Cedric cough from his seat. I rolled my eyes.<br>He didn't like me stretching.

* * *

><p>I was looked for Cedric at lunch.<br>I asked Cedrics friends where to find him.  
>They hit on me first, but told me after a while.<br>_They said he should be around here somewhere._  
>I turned a corner and froze.<p>

_How could he?_

Cedric was around the corner.  
>But he wasn't alone.<br>There was a girl there. They were kissing. And that wasn't the worst of it.  
>The girl was pushed up against the wall and both she and Cedric were shirtless. In the middle of school too!<br>My anger and hurt boiled over the brim and fell like a waterfall to the floor.  
>Tears were stinging my eyes and, even though I had made no conscious descision, I moved foreward. I advance on them and Cedric looked up.<p>

Just in time to get slapped.

"How could you!?" I yelled.  
>He scoffed. "I guess you could just call this an eye for an eye." Cedrics tone was icy.<br>"W-what?"  
>The girl was giving me a disgusted look, but I had already decided that I would beat her later.<br>"An eye for an eye. You cheated on me."  
>"Wh-"<br>"Back in the UK! When you went around and slept with all my friends! And I heard that while you were here you were sleeping around as well! I knew I shouldn't have trusted you! You're nothing but a whore."  
>For some reason I smiled and laughed. Cedric looked at me as if I had lost my mind.<br>"Cedric. When will you ever learn? Not everything you hear is true and that an eye for an eye makes the whole world blind!"

Cedric scoffed. "I actually trusted you-"  
>"And I you, but now I really understand why people put locks on their hearts. It's over and we both know that. It's been over since we came here. I'm sorry Cedric. I'm sorry for you. I <em>never <em>thought you would stoop this low." I turned and walked away, the tears I held in my eyes fell and I lowerd my head to hide it.  
>I didn't look at anyone.<br>_They all do it. They use me then throw me away._  
>"Kessi!" My name was called, but I ignored it. I moved deeper into the crowd, disappearing within it.<br>I left the school and didn't go home. I just wandered.  
>Without purpose and without a word.<p>

~Kassi POV~

"And you didn't see where she went or where she had come from or what was wrong?" I asked Hikaru desparetly.  
>"I don't know anything other than what I've told you. She disappeared into the crowd, I'm sorry." Hikaru shook his head.<br>_Where is she gonna go this time._  
>Cedric walked into the room with another girl under his arm.<br>"Cedric." I walked over to him. "Where's Kessi?"  
>"Don't ask me. We broke up and she just walked off." Cedric shrugged. "See you around." He walked off.<br>"When did you turn into such a jackass!?" I yelled, angry.  
>Kessi was just<em> so<em> insistant on making me worry.

"I'm going to look for her." I informed the boys and left, leaving no room for talk.

~Kessi POV~

I walked into the appartment right as my cell phone rang.  
>"Hello?" I answered the phone quickly.<br>"Kessi! Where the hell are you!?" Kassi demanded.  
>"Home." I sat on the couch. "I'm fine."<br>"Why did you leave?"  
>"Cedric cheated on me. And, even though I was gonna break up with him, it still hurt." I stretched.<br>"Oh, Kessi. Why does this keep happening to you?"

"Dunno. But it does and it sucks."  
>Kassi sighed. "At least it's over between you two."<br>"Yeah. Are you coming home now?"  
>"Mhm. I'm almost there right now."<br>"Alright. see you in a few." I hung up.

Kassi came home a few minutes later.  
>"Hey." I smiled at her.<br>"Hey. You gonna be OK?" Kassi sat down next to me and wrapped an arm around me.  
>I nodded. "I'll be fine."<br>"OK."

"Are the boys coming over later?"  
>"I don't know. I didn't ask. If they want to, they know they can."<br>I nodded. "I'm gonna go take a nap." I stood.  
>"OK. Later."<br>I got up and went to my room, but I didn't lay down, I went to my window and sat on my window seat.  
><em>It's all for the best, I guess.<em>  
><em>I hope.<em>  
>I sighed and, leaning my head against the wall behind me, closed my eyes.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Cedric, you do trust me, right?" I asked.<em>  
><em>"Of course I trust you. Why wouldn't I?" He looked at me.<em>  
><em>"I know that rumors fly about me. Saying I'm a whore and such." I sighed. "Even though none of it is real." I wrapped my arms around my knees.<em>  
><em>"I don't listen to rumors. They're mainly made up. I tend to ignore them." Cedric shrugged. "I'll always trust you." He smiled at me.<em>

_Tears were stinging my eyes and, even though I had made no conscious descision, I moved foreward. I advance on them and Cedric looked up. Just in time to get slapped.  
>"How could you!?" I yelled.<br>He scoffed. "I guess you could just call this an eye for an eye." Cedrics tone was icy._  
><em>"W-what?"<br>The girl was giving me a disgusted look, but I had already decided that I would beat her later._  
><em>"An eye for an eye. You cheated on me."<em>  
><em>"Wh-"<em>  
><em>"Back in the UK! When you went around and slept with all my friends! And I heard that while you were here you were sleeping around as well! I knew I shouldn't have trusted you! You're nothing but a whore."<em>

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes to the rain slapping the window in a quick tempo, begging to be let in.<br>I opened my window and let the rain fall on my face, let it was away my pain and sorrow.  
>"This is the newest chapter." I said quietly to the rain, which had calmed down. "And here it shall begin. Let's hope it ends well."<br>I closed my window, hoping for the best and preparing for the worst.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch11: Here We Go

_Kassi sighed._  
><em>"You okay?" Kessi asked.<em>  
><em>"I'm fine. Just having problems with stress."<em>  
><em>"I told you it would be difficult to work and attend school at the same time."<em>  
><em>"Yeah, yeah. Shut up."<em>  
><em>"Kassi, you know you can't silence the truth." Kessi proclaimed.<em>

~Kessi POV~

"Really!?" Kassi exclaimed. "Does he not know how to move on!?"  
>I shrugged.<br>"I can not _believe_ him!"  
>I closed my eyes and put my head down on the table.<br>"Are you okay, Kes?"  
>"Yeah. My chest just hurts."<br>"Well, that's not good." Kassi mumbled.

I shrugged.  
>"Go to bed. Sleeping should help." Kessi lightly touched my shoulder.<br>I noddeed, got up, and went to my room.  
>Laying down help the pain in my chest slightly.<br>I quickly fell asleep.

~Kassi POV~

_She's not doing well. All of this stress isn't helping._  
><em>If it keeps going like this, she could hit critical.<em>  
>My phone suddenly rang, making me jump.<br>"Hello?" I picked up my phone.  
>"Hey Kas." Kaoru said.<br>"Oh, hey." I smiled.  
>"How's it going?"<p>

I sighed.  
>"That good, huh?" He joked.<br>And, despite my down mood, he made me laugh.  
>"Yeah. That good."<br>"OK. So, what's really bothering you?" Kaoru asked, getting straight to the point.  
>I sighed again. "Kessi."<br>"What's wrong?"  
>"She's sick. And getting worse." I shook my head.<p>

"Sick with what your mom had."  
>"Yeah. I'm worried. If she keeps getting worse, she hit critical."<br>"And how bad is that?" He sounded worried himself.  
>"My mom died when she hit critical."<br>There was silence on his end. He was probably mulling over what I had just said.  
>"And if she hits critical, she could die." His voice was quieter.<br>"Yeah. Um, hey, I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow."  
>"Alright. Love you."<br>I smiled. "I love you too."  
>"Bye."<br>"Bye." I hung up and sighed.

_Anything but critical, please. Anything._

* * *

><p>~A few weeks later~<p>

_Kessi hasn't gotten better. But, at least she hasn't gotten worse. Well, as far as I know._  
>I looked at the back of Kessis head. She was probably blocking out everything Sensei said.<br>I could tell when she coughed.  
>Her shoulders would hunch up and quiver with each cough, silent or not.<br>Hikaru constantly talked to her, probably asking if she was fine, to which she nodded.  
>Lately, I noticed that I was watching Kesi even more carefully.<br>I didn't want anything to happen to her. I didn't want to lose someone else.

"Miss Kessi." Sensei called Kessi up to answer a problem on the board.  
>Kessi got up and got halfway before she had to stop to have a coughing fit.<br>I sighed, waiting for the coughing fit to stop.  
>It didn't.<br>I got up and went over to Kessi once I realized that something was wrong.  
>Sensei told me to sit down. I ignored his order.<p>

"Kessi?" I stood in front of her, getting down to her facial level.  
>A metallic smell assaulted my nose.<br>That was one of the things that got me exceedingly worried about her.  
>I pulled back her hand a bit for me to check.<br>_Oh fuck. She's coughing up blood. She's hitting critical!_  
>"Someone-"<br>"An ambulance is on it's way." Cedric said quickly, coming over to Kessi and me.  
>"Thanks."<p>

_I forgot, he's seen Kessi go through this twice._  
>Kessis legs drooped from under her. Cedric quickly caught her and lowered her to the ground, leaning her against a desk.<br>Kessi wasn't breathing much due to the coughing and she was deathly pale and cold.  
>When Kessi did actually stop coughing, she quickly passed out. I actually noticed how people stood watching, but did nothing.<br>I grabbed Kessis hand and wiped her blood off on my sleeve.  
>Cedric was close to her face and chest. "Her breathing is coming too shallow and quick."<br>"She's hitting critical. Where the fuck is the ambulance!?"  
>"I don't know. But they better get here soon or they themselves will need an ambulance." Cedric growled.<p>

_Please don't die. I can't lose you too._


	12. Chapter 12

Ch12: Recovery

_"Kessi? What's wrong?" Jane, Kessis friend in the UK, asked as Kessi was bent over coughing._  
><em>"Should we get help?" Lora asked.<em>  
><em>Kessi tried to nod, but couldn't she was having trouble breathing and she was still coughing too much.<em>  
>I'm going into critical condition. I need to get to a hospital.<br>_Her stomach turned at the thought. But Kessi was a little too preoccupied by her coughing _and_ the fact that she was coughing up blood._  
><em>"Kessi!" Cedric called, running over.<em>  
><em>Kessi passed out.<em>

~Kassi POV~

I stood outside of Kessi's room, looking at her through the glass, like I had been for an hour.  
>She was hooked up to a machine to help her breathe, had an IV, was getting her heartrate watched, <em>and <em>was in a drug-induced coma.  
>I had been crying. It was silently, but I still cried.<br>Currently, I was the only one there. But that was most likely because school was still in session.  
><em>Hikaru and Kaoru are definitely coming. Cedric most likely will.<em>  
>I sighed.<em> Please don't die Kessi. I don't want to lose you too! Please, please, <em>please_ don't die._  
>I kept getting looked at by passing nurses and doctors, I didn't care though.<p>

"Kassi." I was suddenly bombarded with a hug.  
>"Kaoru." I hugged him back weakly.<br>"Are you okay?" Hikaru asked.  
>I nodded.<br>Hikaru looked at Kessi through the glass. "How is she?" His voice seemed to have gotten softer with more emotions.  
>"Not good. It's never good. She could die." I gripped the packet of papers that I held.<br>"What is that?" Kaoru asked.

"Kessi's will." I mumbled.  
>"Kessi has a will!?" Hikaru asked bewildered.<br>I nodded. "She's gotten one every year since she found out she had this disease. She was nine I think." I spoke as if I was in a daze.  
>"Will you get this disease too?" Kaoru asked.<br>"I might. My chances have gotten higher as I've aged, and the chance will continue to increase."  
>Kaoru tightened his hug slightly.<br>"Miss Miyazaki?" A docor approached us and I pulled away from Kaoru.  
>"Yes?"<p>

"The chances for Kessi to recover are quite high." He informed me and I breathed a sigh of relief. "She'll be released from her drug-induced coma tomorrow. But, she will most likely be held her for a week or more after she wakes up. Your sister is a very strong girl."  
>I nodded. "She's always been headstrong. Thank you."<br>The doctor smiled and walked off.  
>I heaved another sigh of relief.<br>Turning back to the boys, I asked, "Did you hear?"  
>They nodded.<br>I smiled and hugged Kaoru.

_At least she's not dying today._

~Kessi POV~

The first thing that registered to me was the beeping, secnd was the cold, third was the needle in my arm, and last was the smell.  
>I opened my eyes, only to squeese the shut immediatly.<br>It was so_ bright_!  
>I knew where I was almost instantly.<br>I was in a hospital. No doubt, I hit hit critical condition.  
>I sighed and slowly got my eyes used to the light.<br>_Well, this sucks._

I looked around me.  
>Everything felt hazy.<br>Kassi walked in and saw me.  
>"KESSI!" Kassi squealed and ran over to me, giving me a hug.<br>"Uh... H-hey." I said weakly, as was usual when I had just been drugged.  
>"Thank heavens you're better." Kassi pulled back and smiled at me.<br>Hikaru and Kaoru walked into the room.  
>"Hey Kessi." Kaoru smiled at me.<br>Hikaru waved and said nothing.  
>And that some how stung.<p>

"How ya feeling?" Kaoru asked.  
>"Drugged." I tried to focus my eyes. It didn't work too well.<br>"That's usual." Kassi shrugged.  
>"It sucks though." I grumbled and shook my head, trying to clear out the cobwebs.<br>Kassi sighed. "I'm hungry."  
>I groaned. "Don't talk about food!"<br>"Sorry." Kassi frowned.  
>"Just go to the cafeteria." I mumbled.<p>

"Alright." Kassi got up. "I'll be back soon."  
>"Okay."<br>"Either of you wanna come?" Kassi asked the twins.  
>"I'll go." Kaoru offered.<br>"I'll stay." Hikaru said.  
><em>Oh me goose! He spoke!<em>  
>"Alright." Kassi and Kaoru left.<p>

Hikaru just leaned against the wall and said nothing.  
>I closed my eyes, it was as if he wasn't there.<br>A few minutes passed in silence.  
>"You'll make it, right?" Hikaru finally spoke.<br>"Dunno. As far as I know, this could be my final day." I looked at him. "Any day could be my last."  
>Hikaru walked over and sat on the bed by my hand, which he took ahold of. "I don't want to lose you." Hikaru brought my hand up to his lips, kissing it.<br>"And I don't want to die yet. But life doesn't always go as planned." I said solemnly.

He leaned over and kissed my forehead.  
>"Please don't scare me like that again." He whispered against my forehead.<br>I couldn't stop the smile that came onto my lips. "I'll try not to."


	13. Chapter 13

Ch13: Today

_Kessi sat there, staring at the wall._  
><em>"Kessi, are you alright?" Kassi asked.<em>  
><em>"I'm fine." Kessi smiled.<em>  
><em>"Did the doctors results come in yet?"<em>  
><em>"Yeah. We're both fine for now. No trace of moms disease in either of us." Kessi lied. Kassi's results were negative.<em>  
><em>Kessi's was positive.<em>

~Kessi POV~

I sat on our couch, fresh out of the hospital, and the first thing to greet me was a whole batch of homework and classwork that I had missed.  
>There's was that much, plus the Christmas break, which had just started, homework.<br>"Kassi."  
>"Hm?" Kassi asked from her spot at our small table.<br>"I'm gonna die." I looked at my homework in dismay.  
>"Suck it up. If you need help, I'm here and able." She had her back turned on me so I stuck my tongue out at her childishly.<br>"If you don't stop that, I will force feed you something spicy."  
>I stopped immediatly.<p>

I knew she would follow through on that threat and I _hated_ spicy food_._

The door bell rang and I immediatly jumped up to answer it.  
>"Don't be so happy to be up and moving." Kassi commented.<br>"Oh, hush." I opened the door and came face-to-face with the twins.  
>"Hi Thing 1 and Thing 2." I grinned.<br>"Hi?" Kaoru gave me a weird look.  
>"Should you be up?" Hikaru asked me.<br>I shrugged. "There isn't an issue as far as I know."  
>"The doctor said it was fine. Now come in or go away, it's cold!" Kassi nagged.<p>

Hikaru and Kaoru moved into the appartment and I closed the door behind them.  
>I skipped over to the couch and plopped down.<br>Kassi's laughter trailed after me.  
>"Shut up, Kas."<br>"Nah. I'm good." She teased.  
>"Whatever!"<br>Hikaru sat next to me.  
>"Hi." I turned my attention to Hikaru. "Like my work load?"<br>He chuckled. "That's a very nice load."

I just rolled my eyes and grabbed some of the homework from the top of my pile.  
>I quickly read it over. "Oh me, oh my. This is something I don't get."<br>"Want me to help?" Hikaru asked.  
>"You get worse grades than me." I said bluntly. "So, thanks, but no thanks."<br>Hikaru glared at me.  
>"Oh, hush." I grumbled and chewed on my mechanical pencil.<br>"It's not that hard." He said.  
>"Yeah, well, I'm trying to figure this out. So, neh!"<br>"Don't argue in there." Kassi called.

"We're not arguing!" Hikaru and I yelled at Kassi.  
>"Don't yell at Kassi." Kaoru chastised us.<br>"Oh, pooie to youie!" I shouted.  
>Hikaru chuckled and pulled me into a hug.<br>"Do you know how cute you look when you get annoyed?" Hikaru said low enough so that I was the only one that heard.  
><em>Cedric said I was beautiful when I was smiling...and a few other things.<br>_"No." I said simply.  
>He kissed my forehead, making me smile.<p>

_Cedric still loves me.  
>He visited me almost everyday while I was in the hospital.<em>  
><em>I love Hikaru.<em>  
><em>Life sucks.<em>

"You okay?" He waved a hand in front of my face.  
>"Huh? Yeah. I just spaced out." I smiled innocently.<br>"Alright." Hikaru kissed the top of my head.  
>I smiled slightly.<p>

_What, oh _what_, can I do!?_


	14. Chapter 14

Ch14: Empty Hands Extended

_"And you let her come?" Katrina, Kassi and Kessi's step-mom, complained._  
><em>"Kessi is really nice. She won't be much of a bother. Besides, she'll only be here for a little bit." Sosuke said.<em>  
><em>There was a knock on the front door.<br>"I'll get it!" Their youngest son, Tomi, yelled._  
><em>"That's probably Kessi." Sosuke said.<em>  
><em>"Holy- There's a hot chick here!"<em>  
><em>"Let me see!" Their oldest, Yukio, called.<em>  
><em>Sosuke went out to the front door and found Kessi being gawked at.<em>  
><em>"I see you've met Yukio and Tomi." Sosuke smiled at Kessi.<em>  
><em>"Yeah. And if you two don't stop looking at me, I'll slap you straight to kingdom come," Kessi threatened.<em>  
><em>"You will do no such thing!" Katrina came out and glared at Kessi.<em>  
><em>"Dad, who is this?" Yukio asked.<em>  
><em>"This is Kessi Miyazaki, your half-sister." Sosuke said.<em>

~Kassi POV~

"You went to visit him?" I asked Kessi.  
>"Yeah. I mean, what the hell, we don't really even know him." Kessi leaned against the counter. "So, I figured I'd visit."<br>"Kessi, couldn't you have at least told me that you were gonna do that?"  
>"Sorry. I didn't really think about it."<br>I shook my head. "Kessi. What am I gonna do with you?"  
>"I dunno. But, guess what."<br>"Hm?"  
>"Dad invited us to a Christmas dinner. But I don't think we'd b completely welcome, and I wouldn't eat the food."<br>"Why?"  
>"Katrina, his wife, doesn't like or trust me. I think she'd either poison or spit in our food."<p>

I laughed. "Meeting you could do that to any person."  
>"Heeey! I resent that!" Kessi whined.<br>"So, how old are his kids?"  
>"His oldest is 15. Youngest is 10."<br>"Huh. Not that much younger than us."  
>"The youngest is. Oldest is only like 2 years younger."<p>

Kessi sighed. "I got a job today."  
>"What job?" I asked intrigued.<br>"I'm a waitress. Again." Kessi frowned.  
>I sighed. "You got too stressed during that job when you last had it."<p>

"I know." Kessi sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.  
>"Maybe you shouldn't get a job. You're too delicate right now." I mumbled.<br>"I'm always delicate, Kas. I've never been not delicate. It's just something I have to deal with."  
>"I know, but-"<br>"Just! Drop it, Kas. Just drop it." Kessi walked out of the kitchen.  
>I sighed. <em>Maybe I went too far. She doesn't like to be reminded.<em>

* * *

><p>"So, what are we gonna do for Christmas?" I asked Kessi.<br>"I dunno. Eiko and her family are on a vacation. Without inviting us. Dad asked us over for a dinner. Katrina would probably try to poison us. Our schedule is clear since we have no other options. Why not spend it like we usually do?" Kessi shrugged.  
>I sighed. "It seems like that's our only option."<br>She sighed as well. "Our holidays suck."  
>I nodded in agreement.<p>

Kessi leaned back in her chair, when the oven beeped.  
>"I'm comin'!" Kessi said as she went into the kitchen to get our dinner.<br>I laughed. "The oven can't talk, sis."  
>"Then why is it yelling at me!?"<br>"It's beeping."  
>"Fine then, it's cussing!" Kessi came back with two plates of lasagna.<p>

I laughed. "You would say that."  
>"Yup!" She smiled and handed me a plate.<br>I took it and started eating.  
>"Maybe we should accept dad's invitation" I said.<br>"Maybe. We still have, what, 3 days left 'til Chritmas Eve? We have time to get other options." Kessi stated.  
>"Yeah." We smiled at each other.<p>

* * *

><p>"Tomorrow's Christmas Eve." Kassi sighed.<br>"And all we're gonna do is stay home, right?" I asked.  
>"I guess." She sighed again.<br>"Everyone is spending today, tomorrow, and the next day with their family." I mumbled.  
>"We have no family."<br>"No true family."  
>"We're loners, aren't we?"<br>I sighed. "We are."

"I miss having a family. It was always so great."  
>"Always there."<br>"We're sitll a family, we're just missing pieces." Kassi frowned.  
>"Who knows when it will be completed." We said in unison.<p>

* * *

><p>"Wait, you work here too?" Kassi gave me a look of disbelief.<br>"I didn't know you worked here." I sighed. "Oh well."  
>"I guess you're working tomorrow as well."<br>"Yup. There's nothing better to do on Christmas."  
>We sighed. "To work."<p>

Kassi and I worked as waitresses in the same restaurant. Totally unplanned too.  
><em>And now we serve the same perverts in these...<em>  
><em>What's the word? Showy? Sluty? Risque?<em>  
><em>...One of those at least, outfits.<em>  
>"Waitress." Someone called for me.<br>I walked over to him. "Can I help you?"  
>"Yeah. You can give me your number." He gave me a sick smile.<br>I gave him a mock smile. "One, I doubt your wife would appreciate that. Two, I'm 17. Three, I'm not a slut. And finally, if you try that again, you'll have to deal with the police. Now, can I get you anything else?"  
>"N-no."<br>I nodded and walked off.  
><em>Sick, twisted, horny, perverted man!<em>

"Cho!" A girl called me from up front. Kassi and I were using our middle names since people could get them mixed up.  
>"Coming!" I went up to the front desk. "Yes?"<br>"One second. Aki!" She called for Kassi as well. This was odd.  
>"Here." Kassi came up.<br>"OK. In a few minutes, we're having a group come in and they're special guests. I want you two to take care of them." She said.  
>We nodded. "Alright."<br>"Wait up here for them."  
>We nodded again and she walked off.<p>

"Probably more pervs that are gonna hit on us." Kassi said sourly.  
>"Probably." I sighed. "Oh well."<br>"Whose the reservation for?"  
>I checked the name. "Uh... Hitachiin."<br>"Wha!?" Kassi looked over at the book. "Well, _fuck_!"  
>"Let's hope the boys aren't coming as well."<br>"Let's."

Two men walked through the door. "We're here in the Hitachiin party." One of them informed us.  
>I checked what table they would go to. I smiled at them. "This way gentlemen." I walked them to their table. <em>I guess this is a business dinner. But, on Christmas Eve?<em> "Here is the table."  
>They sat down and I handed them their menus.<br>Kassi came over with a man and a woman.  
>I went back to the front desk to wait for the last three to show up.<br>Kassi joined me.

Within another minute, in walked Mrs. Hitachiin and her sons.  
><em>Well, FUCK!<em>  
>"Good evening." Kassi and I said, only looking at Mrs. Hitachiin.<br>She gave us surprise looks.  
>"This way to your table." I smiled and walked to where their table was. Kassi followed.<br>When they were seated, our boss came over to the table. "Very good, Cho, Aki." We nodded and left.  
>I noticed Hikaru and Kaoru giving us weird looks.<p>

When we had gotten far enough away, we both sighed.  
>"That was awkward." I grumbled.<br>Kassi nodded. "We were recognized."  
>"And we get to work for them for the rest of the night."<br>We groaned.


	15. Chapter 15

Ch15: Merry Today

_"Merry Christmas girls." Kassi and Kessi's mom smiled as the twins came into the livingroom._  
><em>"Merry Christmas mommy!" The girls chorused and ran over to her.<em>  
><em>Their mom swept them up into a hug. "I love you two."<em>  
><em>"I love you too!" The girls grinned.<em>

**The last Christmas together in happiness.**

Kessi POV~

I was sitting at the table, drinking some hot chocolate, when Kassi came in.  
>"Morning and Merry Christmas, starshine." I smiled<br>"Same to you, starfall." She said, returning my smile.  
>"Want some hot chocolate?" I asked.<br>"Sure." She went and made herself some hot chocolate.  
>"So, what are we gonna eat for dinner?"<br>"Maybe some leftovers from work."  
>"Ahh. Prime delicacies."<br>"In our house, yeah."  
>"The life and times of a commoner." I immitated Tamaki.<br>Kassi laughed.

Kassi's phone started ringing.  
>Kassi sighed, put down her mug, and went to retrieve her phone.<br>"Hello?" She answered it as she came back, putting it on speaker phone.  
>"What was up with last night?" Kaoru's voice came through the phone.<br>"We were working." I said since the phone was close to me. "Hi, Kaoru."  
>"Um, hi?"<br>I laughed. "Is there a problem with us having jobs?"  
>"Why do you work there though?"<br>"God pay," Kassi and I responded.  
>"And what was with your names?"<br>"Thoses were our middle names," Kassi said.  
>"We use them when we have the same job," I said.<br>"It's because people usually screw up our names," We finished.

"Okay? And why didn't you talk to us?" Hikaru came into our conversation.  
>"Hi, Hikaru," Kassi and I said.<br>"And, it's not our job-" I began.  
>"-to only talk to two people," Kassi finished.<br>"Okay. But you could've at least aknowleged us," Hikaru complained.  
>My phone began ringing in my room.<br>I got up, leaving Kassi with the boys, and went to get my phone.

"Hello?" I answered.  
>"Hey Kessi." Cedric said.<br>I closed my eyes. "Hey. Can I help you with something?"  
>"I was wondering if I could come over today?"<br>_That's right. He has no family here._ "I'm sorry Cedric, but Kassi and I are working."  
>"Oh well. Sorry to bother you."<br>"It's fine. Bye."  
>"Bye."<br>I hung up and sighed. _This is just one big headache._

I went back out into the kitchen.  
>"So, who called you?" Kassi asked me.<br>"Cedric." I sat in my chair.  
>"What!?" Hikaru's voice came from Kassi's phone.<br>I ignored him.  
>"What did he want?"<br>"Wanted to see if he could come over today. I said he couldn't because we're working."  
>"Wait<em>.<em> Why are you working? It's Christmas." Kaoru piped up.

"Yeah. Your point? Other than the fact that it's Christmas."  
>"Shouldn't you rest?"<br>"And do what? Twidle our thumbs? Spend time with family?" Kassi asked, getting mad.  
>"News flash! That isn't our style. And we're orphans." I stated.<br>"So, if you have anymore suggestions, you can just shove it." We said rudely.  
>Kassi hung up on them, fuming.<br>"Wanna go get something to eat?" I asked. Kassi nodded and we left.

* * *

><p>We went to a place that had people performing. Kassi and I liked to come here.<br>For once, there was a news crew there.  
>I looked at Kassi. "Wanna perform?" I asked.<br>"Sure."  
>"You get to play guitar."<br>"What song?"  
>"Scars, acoustic, by Papa Roach." She nodded.<p>

We waited for our turn, and when it came, we got onto the stage. I was singing while Kassi played the guitar. She began to play and I started to sing when my cue came.

_**I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut/ My weakness is that I care too much/ And my scars remind me that the past is real/ I tear my heart open just to feel/ Drunk and I'm feeling down/ And I just wanna be alone/ I'm pissed cause you came around/ Why don't you just go home/ Cause you channel all your pain/ And I can't help you fix yourself/ You're making me insane/ All I can say is/ I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut/ My weakness is that I care too much/ And our scars remind us that the past is real/ I tear my heart open just to feel/ I tried to help you once/ Against my own advice/ I saw you going down/ But you never realized/ That you're drowning in the water/ And I offered you my hand/ Compassion's in my nature/ Tonight is our last stand/ I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut/ My weakness is that I care too much/ And our scars remind us that the past is real/ I tear my heart open just to feel/ I can't help you fix yourself/ But at least I can say I tried/ I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life/ I can't help you fix yourself/ But at least I can say I tried/ I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life/ I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut/ My weakness is that I care too much/ And my scars remind me that the past is real/ I tear my heart open just to feel/ I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut/ My weakness is that I care too much/ And our scars remind us that the past is real/ I tear my heart open just to feel **_

The crowd applauded us.  
>We smiled at each other, got off the stage, and left.<p>

"That was so fun!" I smiled.  
>"Hell yeah! We rocked!" Kassi grinned.<br>"I wonder if that news camera caught us on tape."  
>"Probably. Guess that means we may be on TV."<br>"Yeah. What time is it?"  
>I checked my watch. "We have only 20 minutes until our shift starts!"<br>"We gotta hurry! C'mon!"  
>Kassi and I took off running to our job, trying to get there on time.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Ch16: My Heart

_"I've noticed something about you, sis." Kassi said._  
><em>"And what's that?" Kessi asked as she packed her bags for the UK.<em>  
><em>"You're a fraagile person."<em>  
><em>"Yeah, well, a heart's a fragile thing, and my heart's been broken a lot. It would be no wonder that I'm fragile." Kessi shrugged.<br>"Don't get hurt."_  
><em>"I'll try not to. But, people seem to just enjoy hurting me."<em>  
><em>"One day there will be a person who won't hurt you."<em>

_A sparrow flew by the window, scaring me._  
><em>"Jeez. That sparrow scared me."<em>  
><em>Kassi laughed. "And mom used to call you a sparrow."<em>  
><em>"And what were you again? A crow?" I sneered.<em>  
><em>"She called me a lark, Miss Priss."<em>  
><em>"Kiss my ass, Shrew."<em>  
><em>"Bring it." Kassi smiled.<em>

_I grinned. "Ya know, I think this is what I'll miss the most. Being with you."_  
><em>"We won't <em>always_ be together. But, we can sure as hell try." She grinned._  
><em>"Together. Forever." We said.<em>

* * *

><p>"Kassi." I mumbled, currently face down on the couch, my feet hanging over the end. "Door."<br>"I heard." Kassi said as she went to the door and opened it. "Hey you two."  
>I knew who had come over. It was Hikaru and Kaoru.<br>I quietly sighed. I hadn't forgotten what w had said to them yesterday.

"Hello?" I got poked on my back.  
>"Neh." Was my simple reply.<br>"Are you having a make-out session with the couch?" Hikaru's voice registered.  
>"Yes. Much better kisser than you." I joked.<br>"Hey!" He whined.  
>"Quit complaining."<p>

"Why should I?"  
>"Because you're getting on my nerves."<br>"That's not nice." I couldn't see him, but I could see the expression that went with that tone of voice.  
>I shrugged and sat up.<p>

I was right about the expression.  
>He looked like a wounded puppy.<br>"Not gonna work." I yawned. I was so tired.  
>I worked overtime last night and it had left me exhausted.<p>

"Yeah, right." Hikaru said in a diebelieving voice.  
>I shrugged again. "So, how was your Christmas?"<br>"Pretty good. Yours?"  
>"Exhausting." I yawned again, adding an effect to my words. "I worked until closing."<br>"And when is that?" He asked.

"Around one or two a.m." I streched myself out on the couch and closed my eyes.  
>"Then you should be sleeping."<br>"I'm getting there."  
>He was silent, probably letting me sleep.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I walked through the field, feeling as if I were flying and not walking.<em>  
><em>My pure white dress that only reached my theigh in front and had a train in the back that reached the middle of my shin, was loose and completly comfortable.<em>  
><em>My hair flowed behind me in soft elegant waves, moving like the wind itself.<em>  
><em>I had a breif recolection of being in this field before, I just wasn't sure. But the thoughts quckly fled my mind.<em>

_For some reason, there was a mirror in the field. I walked over to it, intrigued, for it didn't show any reflection._  
><em>I slowly put my hand against its glass. It was cold to the touch and I pulled my hand away quickly and when I looked into the mirror again, I was shocked.<em>  
><em>In the mirror was a younger me. She just stared at me, her eyes saying nothing.<em>  
><em>The mirror dispersed and she took a step towards me and I took a step back.<em>  
><em>She smiled sadly. "There's no reason to be scared. It's just me, Kessi."<em>  
><em>"But, <em>I'm_ Kessi." I said, stunned slightly._

_"Yes. The older Kessi. The Kessi who has felt much pain. The Kessi who has seen death. The Kessi who has fallen so far into a hole so deep that she can't make it out and is afraid to call for help because she is afraid of being hurt again by those you hold dear." Young Kessi took a deep breath. "_I am_ the Kessi who learned that some things you have to forgive and forget. That the pain _will_ eventually fade. That everyone will hurt you at some point and you have to get over it or else, you'll be left so far into the past that you'll lose yourself."_  
><em>I stared at young Kessi in amazement. "So, what are you saying?"<em>

_"I'm saying, that you should free yourself. You can live without all of this pain." She hugged me. "Be free. Like the young sparrow you used to be."_  
><em>She stepped back, turned, and ran towards the woods that surrounded the field.<em>  
><em>"Wait!" I called.<em>  
><em>Suddenly, the young me turned into a sparrow and flew away, flying with the wind.<em>  
><em>"Free." Her voice floated through the air.<em>

* * *

><p>"Kessi. Wake up you lazy bum." Kassi flicked me on my forehead.<br>"Hey." I whined.  
>"Oh hush. We have to go to work. The boys left an hour ago by the way."<br>I sighed, got up, and stretched. "How long was I out?"  
>"Two, three hours." Kassi shrugged. "I didn't keep track."<br>I nodded and looked out our window.  
>What I saw made me stop and my heart seemingly skip a beat.<p>

There, outside the window, was a sparrow.  
>Staring at me.<br>_"Be free. Like the young sparrow you used to be."_

* * *

><p>I walked into Ouran on the first day back after Christmas break, exhausted.<br>I had worked overtime again the night before, I was lucky I had even gotten all of my homework done.  
>I was suddenly pulled into a classroom.<br>I was temporarily disorriented, having being pretty much twirled.  
>When I got my bearings back, I looked at the person who had pulled me into an empty classroom.<br>"Cedric." I hissed. "What the fuck do you want?"

"I wanted to make sure you were fine." He smiled at me.  
>I glared. "Well, oviously I'm fine."<br>He rolled his eyes. "I also wanted to give you this." Cedric held out a brightly wrapped box.  
>I took it. "What's this?"<br>"A Christmas present. Sorry it's late."  
>I sighed and opened the gift. Under the wrapping was a box, the kind that holds jewelry.<br>I open the box.

"Cedric. When did you get this?" I asked looking at a cross necklace that I had admired back in the UK.  
>"Before we came here. I knew you wanted that necklace, so I got it."<br>I nodded. "Thank you."  
>Cedric kissed the top of my head then left.<br>I looked at the necklace. The cross was covered in sapphires and black diamonds with a blue created opal in the middle. The silverwork of the cross was both delicate and intricate, weaving around the gems and creating small wings behind it.  
>I pulled it out of its box and put it on.<p>

The bell rang. I quickly put the empty box into my bag and went to class.  
>I made it into my seat right as the final bell rang.<br>"Cutting it close, Kes." Kassi remarked.  
>I turned and looked at her. "Like you've never done that before."<br>"Hey, where did that necklace come from?"  
>"A friend." I turned back around.<p>

* * *

><p>I had to go to work straight after school so Kassi didn't have time to bug me about the necklace.<br>I didn't really want to share where I got the necklace from, since Cedric and I weren't together.  
>Work was the same as always. I got hit on constantly by old men.<br>Annoying, but I dealt with it.  
>Alone.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Be free.<em>  
>I sighed.<br>_How am I supposed to 'be free?' I don't even know how to get back to being the little girl I was. It was so long ago and so many things have changed.  
><em>I kicked a rock and looked up at the moon as I walked home.  
><em>Mom. Help me. Please.<br>I feel really lost._  
><em>And your help would be really appriciated.<em>  
><em>I know how much I've fucked up, but you could still help me.<em>  
><em>Please.<em>

I unlocked the front door and walked in.  
>I was tired, but I had homework to do. So, instead of going to bed, I started to work on my homework.<br>It wasn't fun or what I wanted to do, but it had to be done.  
>I was done by midnight, at which time I happily went to bed.<br>I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

><p><em>I, as a 7 year old, walked along a path between two different fences.<em>  
><em>One fence was perfectly polished, while the other was covered in vines.<em>  
><em>The one that was perfectly polished was where Kassi and I belonged.<em>  
><em>Who belonged in the other one was a complete mystery to me.<em>  
><em>As I moved farther down the path I noticed things.<em>  
><em>One thing I noticed was that in my fence, there were so many people, too many to count.<em>  
><em>But, in the other fence, there were four people. I knew that two of those people had always been in there and it was theirs.<em>  
><em>I moved over to the vined gate.<em>  
><em>I put each of my arms through the bars and put my head in such a way that I was looking in.<em>  
><em>I saw two boys and two girls.<em>  
><em>Kassi was one of the girls. She smiled at me.<em>  
><em>I didn't really recognize the other girl.<em>

_"What do you want?" The boys asked, looking at me._  
><em>"Can I come in?" I asked.<em>  
><em>"And why should we let you in?"<em>  
><em>"Well." I tilted my head to the side. "Even though you have company, one of which is my sister, it's pretty lonely in there."<em>  
><em>"It's fine for us." They shrugged.<br>"What about me?" I asked._  
><em>"Why don't you go back to your fence? There's more people."<em>  
><em>I shook my head then took a few steps back.<em>  
><em>The boys turned away.<em>  
><em>I took the steps foreward quickly and launched mysself up, taking ahold of the vines, using them to climb.<em>  
><em>I reached the top and I was 10.<em>  
><em>"What are you doing!?" The boys spazzed. "You could get hurt!"<em>  
><em>I shrugged. "Some things are worth getting hurt."<em>


	17. Chapter 17

Ch17: All of this

_Kessi sat on the edge of the river, alone._  
><em>She was only 12, and she had just gotten her heart broken.<em>  
><em>Kessi sighed. <em>Mom. Why does it have to hurt so much.  
>Why did I even trust him? <em>Kessi sighed<em>

~Kessi POV~

School started out normal, but once it came time for our music class, did my day take an unexpected turn.

"Myazakis." Sensei said.  
>I looked at him and Kessi went, "Hmm?"<br>"I would like you two to come up here and perform."  
>"Why both of us?" Kassi asked.<br>"Well, you girls did very well over break, so I would like to see that."

I sighed. _So we _did _make the news. I knew it._  
>"I turned around and looked at Kassi, who looked as annoyed as I felt.<br>"Duet?" I asked.  
>"What the hell."<br>We got up and went to the front of the classroom.  
>I sat on the desk while Kassi leaned against it.<p>

**(KKkK=Kassi/**_/ KKkK=Kessi/__**/KKKk=Both**_**)**  
><em>Hey love Is that the name you're meant to have/ For me to call  
><em>**Look love/ They've given up believing/ They've turned aside our stories of the gentle fall  
><strong>_**But don't you believe them/ Don't you drink their poison too/ These are the scars that words have carved/ On me  
><strong>__Hey love/ That's the name we've long held back/ From the core of truth  
><em>_**So don't turn away now/ I am turning in revolution/ These are the scars that silence carved/ On me  
>This the same place No, not the same place/ This is the same place, love/ No, not the same place we've been before  
><strong>_**Hey, love/ I am a constant satellite/ Of your blazing sun/ **_My love/ I obey your law of gravity/ This is the fate you've carved on me/ __**The law of gravity/ This is the fate you've carved on me**_

We stayed in our spots when we finished.  
>"So, who's our guest?" I asked.<br>"What?" Sensei raised an eyebrow.  
>"Our guest." Kassi said.<br>"The dude in the back." I said.

"Oh. Him. That's Mr. Yamato."  
>Excited whispers broke out. Kassi and I gave each other confused looks.<br>"Who?" We asked.  
>"Mr. Yamato owns a recording studio." A girl informed us rudely.<br>"OK? And that's a big deal?" I asked.  
>"Well, yes. He came to see you two live today." Sensei said.<br>"So, what you're saying is, you set us up. Rude much?" I glared at Sensei.  
>He shrugged.<p>

I sighed and shook my head.  
>"Oh well." Kassi sighed.<br>"We should be used to people using us, huh?" I said low enough so that only Kassi could hear me.  
>She nodded.<br>We went back to our seats, miffed.  
><em>I'm tired of people using me. It makes me so mad. <em>I sighed. Well, what can I do about it? I should be used to it by now.  
>I rested my head in my hands.<p>

_"Trust me." He whispered._  
><em>"I trust you." I whispered back.<em>

I sighed internally.  
><em>And what a fucked up sense of trust that was.<em>  
>"You okay?" Hikaru asked me.<br>I nodded. "Yeah."  
><em>What a huge web of lies I make.<em>

A paper hit the back of my head.  
>I turn around to face Kassi. "What?"<br>"Stop thinking about it." Kassi ordered.  
>"I can't help it." I grumbled.<br>"Well, try."  
>I sighed and nodded. "I'll try."<p>

"Miss Miyazaki, turn around." Sensei said.  
>I turned around. "Oh, fuck off." I covered my mouth as soon as I realized what I had said.<br>"Oh no. That's _so_ not what I meant to say! I'm so sorry!"  
>Sensei glared at me and wrote down on a piece of paper.<br>"Detention?" I asked, defeated.  
>He nodded and I let my head drop onto the table.<p>

* * *

><p>~Third Person POV~<p>

Hikaru wandered the halls aimlessly at lunch alone because Kessi had to serve detention and Kaoru and Kassi were together and he didn't feel like being a third wheel.  
>"Hey. Hitachiin." A guy called.<br>Hikaru turned his head to where the voice came from an saw Kessi's ex, Cedric.  
>Hikaru glared. "What do you want?"<br>Cedric walked over. "I want to talk to you. About Kessi."  
>"What about Kessi?"<br>"How much do you really know about her?"

"I know enough." Hikaru said rudely.  
>"And that just tells me how little you know." Cedric shook his head.<br>"I know more than you!" Hikaru said impulsively.  
>"<em>Oh<em> really? Then tell me something that happened when she was 12."  
>"She...um..." He couldn't think of anything.<br>Cedric nodded. "As I thought."

"Then you tell me something that happened when she was 12, Mr. Know-it-all."  
>"Kessi made, what she views as, the worst mistake in her life. She put her trust into someone who used her then threw her away. Now, I suggest you try to learn more before you say or do something to hurt Kessi." Cedric turned and walked off, leaving a fuming Hikaru behind.<br>Cedric walked down the hall.  
>"Why did you do that?" Kessi's voice came from around a corner.<br>Cedric looked at Kessi. "Because I don't want you to get hurt."  
>"But isn't that what love is about? Giving your heart away regardless of what could happen."<br>"But you've been through too much of that."

"Cedric, to be in love is like jumping off a cliff with no intent of looking down at the bottom. You don't care if it's going to hurt like hell when you crash. All you care about is that just for that short period of time...you felt like you could fly." Kessi sighed. "I know how much it can hurt, I'm no stranger to that. I know that it's fun to fly and to make it last while I can, because there are tree limbs that stick out from that cliff and some ledges that you may hit. But, that's just how love is."

"How are wise for your years?"  
>Kessi shrugged. "Years of learning, I guess."<br>Cedric smiled. "That's probably it."  
>Kessi smiled.<p>

* * *

><p>~Kessi POV~<p>

I looked over at Hikaru's and Kaoru's table while I was temporarily in the Host Club, they were currently putting on their brotherly love act.

I sighed. _Why does seeing that bug me so much?_

"Kessi, can I talk to you?" A guy asked.

"Sure Kyoya." I stood and turned to face him. "You can walk me out."

"Alright then."

I started walking while Kyoya followed me.

"So, what's this all about?" I asked.

"Well, Hikaru has been asking me many questions."

"And I need to know this, why?"

"All the questions have been about you and your past."

"Come again!" My voice whipped.

"All of his questions have been about your past."

"And did you tell him anything?" I asked.

"I told him that if he wanted to know anything, he should ask you. He keeps trying to ask me." Kyoya shook his head.

"Yeah. Well, now you can tell him that he can shove off. I defiantly won't tell him anything now. He can just talk to Kessi or Cedric!" I was fuming. If he had come to me and asked, I would've told him. But he didn't.

He decided to go behind my back.

"Alright." Kyoya said. He bid me farewell when we reached the gates and I left.

_Why can't my relationships be more like Kassi's?_

_I feel like, any day now, she'll just walk through our front door, engaged. She _is_18. She can get married._

I sighed.

"Next thing I know, Kassi will be walking down the aisle." I grumbled.

That made my already sour mood get worse.

_Maybe... Maybe I'll go visit her._

~Kassi POV~

I sorted through the mail.

"Bill, bill, bill, junk, and- This is new." I looked at who sent it. "Yamato Recording Studios. Hmm. For Kessi and me. I'll open it when she gets home." I put the letter down and went into the living room.

_Wonder where Kessi went anyways. She didn't have to work today. Hmm..._

The doorbell rang, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I went and answered the door. "Hey Hikaru."

"Hey. Can we talk?" Hikaru asked.

I raised an eyebrow and my red flag went up. "What about?"

"Kessi."

I frowned. "Sure. She's not here right now, so, come on in." I stepped inside and he walked in.

I followed him into the living room, where he sat and I just stood with my arms crossed.

"I want to know more about Kessi." He said.

"Then go ask Kessi."

"She won't tell me."

"How do you know?"

He shook his head. "Long story."

I sighed. "Fine."

He nodded. "Okay. Can you tell me what happened to make her so..."

"Like she is?" I supplied.

He nodded.

"Okay. Here's how it is. Kessi's always been a smart cookie, just not as wise. Heartbreak is said to make you wiser... That's what happened. She had her heart broken... No. Not just broken. Broken, ripped apart, trampled on, and burned. That's how Kessi felt. She had been dating him for a year, she was 12 by this time, and she had fallen hard and fast for him. He made her believe he felt the same." I shook my head. "She trusted him. He just..." I sighed. "He pretty much just lied to her to get into her pants. Two months after his goal was repeatedly accomplished, he left her for a 'better looking' girl. He really hurt Kessi." I sat in a chair. "She changed so rapidly that it pretty much gave me whiplash. I didn't find out what had happened until about a year later. Then she fell hard for you, got hurt, and left. Then she meets Cedric and the same happened. She just seems to attract heartache. But even so, she keeps moving on."

He sat in silence, absorbing what I said. "Thanks." He said and got up.

"No problem. But, Kessi will figure out you know. Just don't ask me how or when." I grumbled.

He nodded and left.

I leaned back and sighed.

~Kessi POV~

I stepped back from the front door, after eavesdropping, and leaned against the wall next to the door.

After a few seconds, Hikaru exited the apartment.

He saw me and got this 'oh shit' expression on his face.

"Did-"

"Yup. The whole thing."

"How-"

"I saw you come up here."

"I'm-"

"Sorry? You could've just asked my directly instead of sneaking around like a prissy little girl!" I snapped.

He drooped.

I took a deep breath. "Anyways, now you know the story. Any questions?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"Alright. And, Hikaru I do trust you, completely. Just...please don't hurt me. I'm so tired of being treated like...like..."

"Something worthless?" He supplied.

"Yeah. That's good." I stopped leaning on the wall. "I should get inside."

"Hey."

"Hmm?" I looked at him.

He pulled me into a hug.

I smiled.

"_I _don't think you're worthless. In fact, I say you're worth everything." He kissed the top of my head.

I hugged him back then pulled away. "I should get inside, it's too cold for me right now."

He nodded. "See ya tomorrow."

"Bye." I went inside. "Hey. I'm home."

"There's mail for us on the table." Kassi said from the living room.

I picked up the letter. "Yamato." I read.

"Mhm. What does it say?" She asked.

"We're invited to go to their studios to get a record deal." I shrugged. "Wanna go?"

"Sure, what the hell."

I nodded. "During school tomorrow."

"Good for me."

"It's set."


	18. Chapter 18

**I feel terrible for never finishing the uploading of this story. But after the long hiatus, here it is. The rest of the story. It was delayed because I was having so much stress with finishing high school, I graduated at sixteen, a year early, and never got around to moving the story from my e-mail to word document, which I prefer to have it on. I am sincerely sorry for the wait. **

**I am in the process of writing a new story for Rise of the Guardians and I will most likely post it. After I type it up. I will also most likely be starting college when fall comes, so that might slow any stories I'm posting if I post any.**

**Thanks for reading!**

Ch27: Infected

_"Fairy tales aren't real." Kessi grumbled._

_"They are too! You can always find your one true love." Kassi smiled dreamily._

_Kessi scoffed. "No they aren't. All guys will do is break your heart."  
>"Where is all of this coming from? You always said that they were real too!"<em>

_"Yeah. But, that was before I found out that love is pointless. Useless. It's all just one big heartbreak!" Kessi hit the wall with the side of her fist, letting out her frustration on the wall._

_"Kessi? What's wrong?" Kassi asked, worried._

~Kessi POV~

"Kassi. How could you forget that you had a doctors appointment?" I asked critically.

"I don't know! I have a shitty memory?" Kassi was in a frantic mode.

"That's for sure." I moved to the door. "Come on. We'll be late if we don't leave now."

"Coming!" Kassi flew out the door after I opened it.

"Jeez. I didn't realize that you were a freakin' bird." I closed the door and we started on our way to the doctor's office.

"So what if I am?" Kassi scoffed.

"I can push you off a bridge now!" I said cheerily.

Kassi glared and I laughed.

"You and I both know that I wouldn't do that."

Kassi shrugged. "I actually wouldn't put it past you."

"I feel the love, sis!"

"I meant for you to." She smiled.

I grinned.

"Are you gonna get a check-up as well?"

I shrugged. "Maybe."

"It'd be a good idea. Ya know, just in case."

"Okay. I'll get a check-up," I grumbled. "Happy?"

Kassi nodded.

"Do you think I'll ever get it?" Kassi sounded slightly scared.

"I hope not, but it is likely."

Kassi sighed. "I was afraid of that."

I sighed and put my hands behind my head. "Sorry. But, it's the truth."

"I know... I know."

I patted Kassi's back.

We sat in the doctor's office, waiting for Kassi's test results and my check-up report.

"Do you think it went well?" Kassi asked.

"My check-up or your testing?" I asked, looking at her.

"My tests."

"I don't know. I hope they went well though." I smiled, trying to build up hope.

After all, her chances of getting this disease increased as she got older.

She sighed and looked at the clock.

I moved my gaze to the window.

The doctor walked into the room, causing Kassi and I to turn to look at him.

He sat down behind his desk.

"Well?" Kassi and I asked together.

"Kessi, you are fine, but you slightly damaged your lungs."

"Nothing worse?"

He shook his head.

"Now, Kassi-"

"I have it, don't I?" Kassi's voice was small.

"I'm sorry, but yes. You now have the disease." The doctor frowned. "And we haven't made much headway in our research."

"We'll be fine." Kassi and I informed him. "We can survive."

He nodded solemnly. "And, Kessi, remember you have limitations."

I nodded.

"Thank you doctor." I stood. "We'll take our leave now."

Kassi stood. "Until next time."

"Farewell girls."

We left.

"Are you going to tell Kaoru?" I asked.

"Not yet. I'll wait a bit." Her voice was quiet.

"Your scared."

"Was it that obvious?"

I sighed. "I was scared too. It's not that hard to deal with actually. You just have to be careful when you get sick and in the winter."

"Is that how you see it?"

"That'sd how it is. Sure, it acts up when you get too stressed as well. But that's rare for you, so you'll be fine." I gave her an encouraging sile. "You should just tell Kaoru. He'll want to know and he deserves to find out right away. Don't delay it. That will only make things worse."

She nodded. "You're right. I'll tell him when I next see him."

I nodded.

Going to the rrecording studio went by in a flash.

All I could think about was Kassi.

She shouldn't have gotten the disease too.

She didn't need it too.

Mom having it and dying from it was bad enough.

Then me having it too made it worse.

Kassi didn't deserve this.

I left the house before Kaoru came over.

Kassi understood. She didn't need my support.

Besides, she wanted to talk to him alone.

I would honor that.

I went to the park that Kassi and I used play at when we were children.

I was sitting on a swing and humming.

And, being me, the humming turned into singing.

_**I'm...infected/ I'm infected/ by your genetics/  
>Shilo, I'm the doctor Shilo, I'm your father/ Oh, Shilo, that was close!/ Take your medicine/  
>I'm infected by your genetics Shilo, you're my patient/ Shilo, be more patient/ You have limitations, don't go chasing flies/ I must be protective/ You cannot be reckless/ That's what is expected when you are infected/  
>I'm infected by your genetics I'm infected by your genetics/ And I don't think that I can be fixed/ No, I don't think that I can be fixed/ Tell me why, oh why are my genetics such a bitch?/  
>It's this blood condition Damn this blood condition!/ Mother can you hear me?/ Thanks for the disease!/ Now I am sequestered/ Part of the collection/ That's what is expected when you are infected/  
>That's what is expected when you are infected That's what is expected when you are infected  
>How much of it's genetics? How much of it is fate?/ How much of it depends on the choices that we make?/ He says I have her eyes, did I also inherit his shame?/ Is heredity the culprit?/ Can I stop it, or am I a slave?/  
>I'm infected by your genetics I'm infected by your genetics/ What hope has a girl who is sick?/ My dream of a life past this fence/ It really makes no difference/ 'Cause I know that I'll never be fixed/ Tell me why, oh why are my genetics such a bitch?/  
>Oh, I want to go outside Outside/ Oh, I want to go outside/ Outside**_

_"Hey, Akio, I'm really sorry that I had to go last night. Sis needed me." Kessi layed her head on her boyfriends shoulder. "She can be helpless at times."_

_Akio put his arm around Kessi. "I understand. I didn't mind at all. I know how much you two need each other to keep above the surface."_

_Kessi sighed. "It can be so hard to keep from going under. I don't know what I'll do when it comes time for Kassi and I to split and go our own."_

_"I'll be by your side." He kissed her forehead. "So, don't worry too much. Remember, you could literally worry yourself sick."_

_Kessi sighed. "Don't remind me."_

_"You need to remember! This could kill you!" Cedric yelled._

_"You don't think I know that!? Jesus! I've know that since I was fucking eight years old!" Kessi yelled._

_"Then act like you know it!" Akio took her by the shoulders. "I don't want to lose you."_

_"Promise me that you'll take care of yourself." Cedric looked into Kessi's eyes._

_Kessi sighed. "Fine. I promise."_

_"Good." Cedric/Akio nodded. "You need to survive."_

_**But...promises are made to be broken.**_

_**I broke it.**_

_**I wondered when I'd have this conversation again.**_

_**I never did.**_

~Kessi POV~

"Class, I would like to introduce a new transfer student." Sensei smiled and motioned to the door for the person to come in.

In walked a boy with sandy blond hair, was about six feet tall, and overall handsome features.

"Akio Takahashi."

My insides turned to ice as his onyx eyes met mine and he smiled.

I stood and left the room quickly.

"Kes!" Kassi came after me. "Was that-"

"I don't want to talk about this Kassi!" I tried to put some distance between my sister and I.

It didn't work that well.

Kassi kept up easily.

"You can't just run."

"Why? It's worked for me so far."

"Did it really?" Kassi grabbed my upper arm, turning me towards her. "You left here with a broken heart, found a guy you thought you loved, came back and found out that it was just a misunderstanding, then you get your heart broken again. Does it really work?!"

I jerked my arm free and took a few steps back. "Some things are better off and should be left unsaid!"

I turned and left the school, my steps makeing a sad and desolute tempo.

I walked to the park where Kassi and I played at while we were kids.

I sat on the small jungle gym and just stared at the ground.

_She should've left that unsaid. I definatly don't need to be reminded of all the damn mistakes that I've made!_

_I'm sinking._

Noon came around and I still hadn't moved.

I just sat there.

Staring at the ground.

"How did I know you would be here?"

I looked up and saw Akio. "What do you want?" My voice was venomous.

"To see if you were fine." He shrugged. "I still care."

"So that's what that was." I laughed bitterly. "That was you caring me." I stood. "If that's what that was, then I don't want you to care! I've had enough pain to last me more than one lifetime! And you're the cause of most of it! I don't love you anymore Akio! I got over you a long time ago."

"But you still haven't gotten over the pain of me cheating on you. Or the pain Of Cedric's betrayl. Or the supposed betrayl of Hikaru's."

I stared at him in surprise. "How do you know all of that?"  
>"Cedric told me some. The rest I figured out from your eyes." He took a few steps foreward until he was right in front of me. "Let me guess this as well. Kassi was finally diagnossed. You're afraid of that lose of your family. Losing Kassi. You're drowning Kessi. I can see that. Things are changing, Kessi, and it's happening too fast for you to handle. You're fighting a losing battle. So, why not just fall as well." He leaned down and kissed me in my momentary shock.<p>

I pushed him back once I regained my senses.

"Don't. Please, just... No." I backed away from him. "Akio. It's over. It has been. Please, just..."

"It's not over until someone ultimatly has your heart. And I know that no one has your heart right now." He advanced on me. "You still can't trust anyone."

I turned and ran.

_He's right._

_He has always been able to see beyond what I act._

_How can I really ever trust someone again?_

I slowed down and looked around me.

_Mom._

I looked at my mom's tombstone.

"You always knew what to say. What do you say now?" I crouched down and brushed off some of the remaining snow.

I smiled sadly.

"I forgot. You can't talk to me now. You' ve been gone for so long, how could I forget?" I sighed. "I really miss you mom. And, I could really use your help."

The wind blew, slightly tousling my hair.

"I'll leave you. Bye, mom."

I turned and began walking home.

_I haven't gotten over all of the pain._

_I feel like I'm about to lose Kassi._

_Kassi is now sick and could die._

_Akio is back._

_My life's a living hell._

_Why must life be so damn complicated? I don't think it should be like this._

_Kassi._

_I'll be losing you soon. I know it._

Kassi was sitting at home, waiting for me.

"Hey." My voice was subdued.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude today. I just... You made me so... I'm really, really sorry!" She said quickly.

"It's fine." I turned and walked to my room.

"Kessi!" Kassi called helplessly.

"It really is fine, Kas. Don't worry about it." I smiled at her then went into my room, my smile fading.

_Nothing's not fine._

Over the next few days, I stayed held up in my little shell.

Once I began to emerge though, I fell right back into it.

I walked into the livingroom after my shift at work. "Hey, Kas."

She grinned. "Hey, Kessi."

I was about to ask why she was so cheery, but I stopped.

"I'm gonna go take a shower. Later." i left the room.

"Wait! I have to tell you something!"

I quickly put the bathroom door between us. "Tell me later."

"Alright, fine." Kassi left, sighing.

_I lost her._

I knew the news.

I had seen it.

Kassi was wearing an engagment ring.

_I really am drowning._

_Akio was right._


	19. Chapter 19

Ch19: Come to Terms

_"Kessi." Kassi chastised. "Don't come home so late! I know you and Akio are dating, but you don't need to come home at midnight."_

_"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so late. We just lost track of time." Kessi sat down on the couch. "I'll pay more attention to the time now."_

_"Good." Kassi nodded._

_"Better be good." Kessi smiled. "It took me a while to get that ready."_

_"Get what?" Kassi gave her sister a weird look._

_"Oh, you know what." Kessi gave a joking smile._

_"Riiiight. That." She smiled._

_Kessi sighed. "Were you actually getting worried about me?"_

_"A little. You know you aren't supposed to be out late at night. You could get sick or something."  
>"Shut up about that. It's not that serious. It's not even cold out tonight."<em>

~Kassi POV~

Kessi hadn't really been talking to me since Akio came around.

She kept running away from me.

I didn't even know why.

"It's like she doesn't want to be around me anymore!" I said, exasperated, to Kaoru.

"And you don't know why?" He asked.

I shook my head. "She hasn't really talked to me."

"Didn't all of this start when that Akio kid came?"

"Kinda." _It did kind of start there._

"Who was that kid anyways? Kessi acted like she didn't want to be around him."

"Akio was Kessi's first boyfriend. Even though she says that she doesn't count him, thats what he was."

"He was the first one to break her heart?"

I nodded and sighed. "I don't know why he came back and I'm pissed that he did."

Kaoru sighed. "Anyways, what are you gonna do about your sister?"

"Talk to her, hopefully."

"And if that doesn't work?"

"I don't know, Kaoru. I just don't know."

~Kessi POV~

"I don't want to talk to you. Akio!" I glared at him.

"C'mon Kessi. I swear that I won't hurt you this time." Akio sounded sincere.

"No!" Kessi growled. "Akio, I don't care what you say anymore. I fell for you, my heart got broken by you, and I learned not to trust what you say. So, shut up and leave me _alone_." I walked away from him, trying to put some distance between us.

He grabbed my arm and turned me around to look at him_._ "_C'mon_ Kessi. _Please_. I still love you. Even after all these years."

"But I don't love you! Can't you see that!?"

I pulled away from him, only to have my arm get grabbed again.

"Kessi. Don't walk away. Please." He sounded pathetic.

"Don't even try to beg or plead. It won't work."

"Fine."

He abruptly pushed me up against the wall and stood right against me, completely preventing escape.

"What are you doing!?" My voice came out as a squeak.

"You told me not to try begging or pleading. My only option left is this."

"Akio. Please don't."

"This all started because of you."

"Hey!" A voice I recognized called.

I felt like banging my head against the wall.

_What is it with this damn hallway!?_

"What do you want Hughes?" Akio sneered.

"Back away from her, Akio." Cedric ordered.

"And what if I don't?"

"I'll make you."

Akio took a small step back.

I took the small chance and darted away from him, running over and hiding behind Cedric.

"Thanks," I said quickly.

"No problem."

"I thought you didn't love him." Akio glared at Cedric.

"I don't! He's a good ally to have!"

"I feel the love, Kes." Cedric drooped slightly.

"Don't complain."

"Kessi, come on. I know you better than anyone."

"If you really did, you'd leave me alone!"

"Don't be that way, Kes."

"Just _shut up_!"

"Calm down, Kessi," Cedric said calmly.

"Right. Calm." I took a deep breath.

Akio was glaring daggers at Cedric. His anger was almost palpable in the air.

"This isn't over, Kessi." Akio turned and left.

"Thank you, Cedric."

"My pleasure." He turned and looked at me. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"It's lunch and I wandering." I sighed. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you. I've noticed tht you've been having a hard time lately. I was just checking to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" He looked concerned.

I nodded as the bell that ended lunch rang.

"What's really going on?"

"Kassi and Kaoru are engaged."

"Wow." He was surprised. "That's surprising."

I nodded.

"You feel like you're losing her, huh?"

"Yeah."

The final bell rang for classes to resume rang.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" I asked.

"I'm not leaving you here alone." He shook his head.

"Your choice." I sat against the wall.

He sat beside me. "You always said that you two would eventually go your own ways. You wanted that."

"But I didn't think all of this shit would happen! I wouldn't mind too much if all of ths shit had happened."

"You have to accept it."

"I know." I sighed. "I know."

"Kessi. Life is 90% of how you take it. Remember how you told me that?"

"I remember."

"So, how well are _you_ going to take it?"

"In stride. I'll take it in stride. Kassi deserves something good. And that good thing is Kaoru." I laid my head on his shoulder. "Thank you."

"Anytime, Kessi. Anytime." He kissed the top of my head. "And for your information, I'm not hitting on you."

"Better not be. I'm with someone."

"The lucky bastard," Cedric scoffed.

"Hush up." I hit him slightly.

He smiled at me.

"We're still friends."

I nodded. "Yeah."


	20. Chapter 20

Ch20: What's to Come

~Kassi POV~

"Where's Kessi?" I looked at Kessi's empty desk in front of me as the bell for class to resume after lunch rang.

"I was wondering that too," Hikaru said, looking at the door.

"I thought I saw your sister in the hallway by the gym with Akio and Cedric...or was it just Cedric?" A girl passing by told me.

"Oh god..." I let my head fall onto my desk.

"What?" Karu looked at me.

"Cedric. Akio. Only one missing from that party is Hikaru." I was about to get up, but Sensei walked in. "And I can't go find her."

I put my head into my hands.

_I just hope that nothing happens._

I didn't see Kessi for the rest of the day.

She just seemed to drop off of the grid.

Akio and Cedric were missing as well.

"Where is she?" I asked, agrivated, as I texted Kessi once again.

"Don't ask us." Hikaru and Kaoru chorused.

I glared at them.

"Don't be Kessi. We get enough of that when she is actually around." Hikaru looked awy from me.

"Don't make me take you down, Hitachiin," I said darkly.

Hikaru scooted away from me.

Kaoru shook his head. "Just calm down Kassi. I'm pretty sure your sister will cal you sooner or-"

My phone started ringing.

Kessi was clling me.

"Holy shit, Kaoru! You're magical!" I answered my phone. "Hello?"

"Your texts aren't being answered because Kessi isn't in the mood to talk to you right now." Cedric's voice came from the other end of the line.

"Holy shit-taki's! What the hell are you doing with my sister's phone!?"

"What?" Hikaru gave me a strange look.

"Kessi and I are currently hanging out with each other. She went to the bathroom and I took the chance to tell you this."

"Why are you with my sister!? She's not your girl!"

"No. But, she is my friend."

"Since when?"

"Sorry! Gotta go!" He hung up on me.

I glared at my phone.

"That... That... That _bastard_!"

"Who?" The boys asked.

"Cedric Hughes," I growled.

"Why are you bringing him up?" Hikaru's voice dark.

"He just called me. From Kessi's phone!"

"What!?" His voice whipped.

"Why did he have Kessi's phone?" Kaoru asked.

"He said that they were hanging out together. That the only reason he was calling me was that Kessi went to the bathroom and she isn't in the mood to talk to me." I shut my phone and pocketed it.

"Where are they?" Hikaru asked.

"Don't ask me." I sighed.

"Do you have any idea of where they might be?"

I shook my head.

Hikaru glared at the ground.

_What are they doing? Where are they?_

~Kessi POV~

"Why did you call my sister?" I asked Cedric as I sat down.

"What do you mean?" He tried to look innocent as he ate his ice cream.

"That doesn't work. Besides, I saw you with my phone." I picked up my phone and looked at my call list. "Yup. One call to Kassi. A minute ago." I closed my phone and put it back down on the table.

Cedric smiled ruefully. "Sorry 'bout that."

"What did you tell her?"

"Just that we were hanging out and that you weren't in the mood to talk to her."

"Could you tell if anyone was with her when you called her?" I asked cautiously.

He cringed slightly. "I thought I heard Hikaru..."

I groaned. "Damn it. What exactly did you tell her?"

"Um... 'Your texts aren't being answered because Kessi isn't in the mood to talk to you right now' and 'Kessi and I are currently hanging out with each other. She went to the bathroom and I took the chance to tell you this' I believe."

I sighed. "That's just great! You made it sound a whole hell of a lot worse than it actually is."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

I sighed. "Oh well. What's done is done." I stirred my milk shake.

"Why don't you call him?"

"I don't know if that would be good."

"You never know until you try." Cedric smiled.

"I guess that's true." I took a sip of my milkshake.

"So, go call him."

I sighed and stood. "Might as well." I grabbed my phone. "Be right back."

I walk around the corner of the small ice cream shop and called Hikaru.

"Kessi?" Was the first thing he said.

"Yeah. Hi."

"Is that really Kessi?" I heard Kassi ask.

"Yeah." He replied to Kassi.

"Ask her where she is!"

"Fine! Where are you?" He returned his attention to me.

I decided to be a little rude. "Oh, I'm at Cedric's place. He's currently tied to the bed. Where I usually am." I was being sarcastic, but, Hikaru tookit as me being serious.

"You're _WHAT_!?"

"I'm being _sarcastic_, dumbshit."

"O-oh." He sounded embarassed.

"Yeah. Anyways, I'm hanging out with Cedric."

"Where and why?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just tell me!"

I snapped my phone shut, fuming.

_The _nerve_ of that boy! Demanding me to tell him where I am!_

I walked back to where Cedric was.

"Not a good conversation." Cedric stated.

I nodded. "The _nerve_! He just..." I flopped down into my seat and took a drink.

"Guess it wasn't a good idea for you to call him."

"No. I just made a comment and it got him mad and...yeah."

"Well, that sucks."

I nodded. "I think I'll head home." I stood and stretched.

"I'll walk you home." He stood as well.

"Alright." I smiled. "Let's go."


	21. Chapter 21

Ch21: Here's to You, Life

_"Cedric holds no interest to me anymore." Kessi informed Hikaru.  
>He sighed. "I figured that. But I still don't like him."<br>"Why?"  
>"I just don't."<br>Kessi sighed and rolled her eyes. _Men._  
>"That's not a good reason, Hikaru."<br>"Well... It's good enough for me."  
>Kessi laid her head on Hikaru's shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm not gonna go back to Cedric. If Cedric and I ever get past what happened, we'd most likely end up as <em>just_ friends."  
>"Most likely?"<br>"Otherwise, we won't talk."_

~Kessi POV~

I unlocked the door and walked in, Cedric following behind me.  
>I tossed my keys onto the kitchen table.<br>"This place hasn't changed since I was last here." Cedric observed.  
>"Yeah. Not much changes around here." I walked to my room and tuned on my iPod, letting the music surround me. I breathed deeply.<br>"Still in love with music, I see." He said from my doorway.  
>"Yeah. It helps calm me down and brings me back to the world that I try to escape."<br>"The realm called reality."  
>I nodded and pulled my hair up into a pony-tail<p>

He smiled slightly. "People still monsters?"  
>"Yeah," I sighed. "That will never change." I sat on my bed.<br>"I've noticed what you mean by that." He sat next to me.  
>"Have you now?" I raised an eyebrow.<br>He nodded. "I have."  
>"Strange, huh?"<br>"Very."

_**Cause I've seen love die/ Way too many times/ When it deserved to be alive/ And I've seen you cry/ Way too many times/ When you deserved to be alive/ **__**So you give up every chance you get/ just to feel new again/ I think we have an emergency/ I think we have an emergency/ And you do your best to show me love,/ but you don't know what love is.**_

"Hey! I know what love is!" Cedric cried indignantly.  
>"Do you really?" I stood facing him.<br>"Yeah." He stood facing me.  
>We stared each other down.<br>"I don't believe you." I issued a challenge.  
>"I will tickle you," Cedric threatened.<br>"You wouldn't." I took a step back.  
>"Try me."<p>

I squeaked and ran out of my room with Cedric in hot pursuit.  
>I reached the living room before he caught me... Well, more like I slipped and he caught me.<br>I landed on my back and Cedric used my dazed condition to tickle me.  
>I giggled and thrashed, try to escape getting tickled.<br>"St-st-stop! I can't _BREATHE_!" I laughed.  
>"Can't hear you!" He sang in time to the music I had playing.<br>"Okay, fine!" I kicked and got lucky on my first try.  
>Cedric went down, for I had kicked him in the crotch.<p>

I laid there, giggling, for a minute or two while Cedric was curled up in a ball.  
>"I always told you not to tickle me," I told him once my giggles subside.<br>"I didn't know it would cause me bodily harm!" He groaned.  
>I rolled my eyes and sat up. "Don't be such a wimp!"<br>"Kessi?" I heard Kassi's voice come from the front door.  
>"YO!" I raised my hand.<br>Cedric sat up and 'DiNozzo'ed me.  
>"OW!" I punched his arm.<br>"Hey! I will tickle you!"  
>"Wanna try again? Remember how it worked out the first time."<p>

"Kessi, are you picking fights again?" Kassi walked into the living room, flanked by Hikaru and Kaoru. Hikaru had a slightly pissed and passive expression while Kaoru was giving me a weird look.  
>"He started it!" I pointed at Cedric. "And, hi boys!" I smiled at them.<br>"Hi?" Kaoru asked.  
>"Hey." Hikaru didn't look at me.<br>I threw a stuffed animal at Hikaru's head.  
>His head snapped up and he looked at me. "What was that for!?"<br>"Being an ass!"  
>"W-" He sighed. "Right..."<br>"Oh my goose! Someone pinch me."

Cedric pinched my arm.  
>"OW! I didn't mean literally." I hit him.<br>"Jeez. Sorry."  
>I nodded and stood. "Hikaru."<br>"What?" He looked at me expectantly.  
>I smiled. "Outside, please."<br>"Why?"  
>I glared at him.<br>"Right." He turned and walked outside.

I followed behind him, closing the door once I got outside.  
>"Hikaru, I'm sorry."<br>"Why should you be sorry?" He looked completely confused.  
>"I didn't tell you anything that happened even though I should've told you. What really happened was that Akio...came onto me? Cedric saved me. And we just skipped classes and hung out together."<br>"I'm sorry. I jumped to conclusions without all of the facts."  
>"So, we good?"<br>He hugged me. "Better than good, I hope."

_"When you wish upon a star..." Kessi sang quietly.  
>"Makes no difference who you are..." Kassi sang along.<br>"Anything your heart desires, will come to you." They finished.  
>"I highly doubt it though," Kessi mumbled.<br>Kassi sighed. "Same here, sis. Same here."_

~Kessi POV~

"Kaoru." Kessi poked him.  
>"What is it, Kessi?" Kaoru grumbled.<br>"What are you doing?"  
>"Waiting for your sister." He gave me a weird look. "Why do you want to know?"<br>"Just wondering what you're doing." I stretched. "Is there a problem with curiousity?" I challenged.  
>"Curiousity killed the cat." He shrugged.<br>"NOOOOOO! Curiousity thrilled the cat."

Kaoru gave me a weird look.  
>I smiled and nodded.<br>"You're crazy, aren't you?"  
>"Slightly." I flopped down into a chair.<br>Kaoru gave me a wtf look.  
>"Kessi! You're being nice, right?" Kassi called to me.<p>

"No! He's got a pencil in his eye right now!"  
>"Okay!"<br>"I can see how loved I am," Kaoru grumbled.  
>"She knows that I was joking. But, if you break her heart, I will hang you until you're almost dead, cut you down, cut off your penis, disembowel you, then have you dragged by a horse. Got it?"<br>Kaoru's eyes were wide as he nodded.  
>"Good."<br>"Kessi. Stop threatening Kaoru!" Kassi walked into the livingroom.  
>"Who said I was threatening him?" I asked indignatly.<p>

"The quiet." She gave me a challenging look.  
>I shrugged. "Whatever."<br>Kassi shook her head. "Come on, Kaoru. Let's go. Later, Kes."  
>"Bye." I waved.<br>Kaoru and Kassi left.

"Oi. I feel slightly abandoned." I sighed. "Oh well. What to do? What to do?"  
>I stared at the ceiling for a while, trying to think.<br>"Nothing."  
>I sighed.<br>I hummed while thinking.  
><em>Let's see. What can I do?<br>Kassi is engaged.  
>While we were kids we made wedding plans.<br>I should go get those and see what Kassi says about it.  
>Maybe get some other things as well...<em>

I got up and pulled on my coat, grabbed my house key, and left.  
><em>To the storage area!<br>_I walked the two miles to the storage area and went to our storge shed.  
>I opened it and looked at all of the boxes containing our mother's things and our childhood memories.<br>I turnedd on the light and opened the closest box, which just contained a bunch of photos.  
>Most of them were Kassi and me.<br>Some had mom.  
>I felt sad as I shuffled through the pictures.<p>

I found a picture of Akio and me.  
>I sighed as I looked at the younger me smiling.<br>At that time, I didn't know what was to come in my relationship with Akio.  
>I continued to shuffle through the picture. Eventually I put the photos back down into their box and looked through some more boxes.<p>

Photos.  
>Drawings.<br>Old clothes.  
>More photos.<br>Jewelry.  
>Random knick-knacks.<br>Even more photos.

"Where are they?" I reached the back of the shed and looked at the unchecked boxes.  
>I sighed as I checked the time.<br>_I've been here for two hours! Damn!  
><em>I opened the next box and smiled. "Here we are."  
>I found papers with drawings and note on them.<br>Under all of those papers, I found two dresses.  
>"Mom's original wedding dress and Grandma's wedding dress." I smiled slightly and patted the dresses then I put the papers back in there.

I made my way to the front with the box, occasionally tripping slightly.  
>I closed the door behind me and locked it.<br>Now to get back home.  
>I started on my way back carrying my box, careful not to drop it.<p>

When I made it to my apartment, I found Hikaru outside, about to knock on my door.  
>"Hey there, sexy. Can I help you with somethan'?" I asked jokingly.<br>He jumped and gave me a weird look. "HUH!?"  
>I rolled my eyes. "Hi, Hikaru. Can I help you?"<br>"I just came to see if you wanted some company." He eyed the box. "What's with that?"  
>"Some old stuff." I shrugged. "But, I would appreciate the company." I smiled.<br>He smiled. "Alright then."

"Can you help me with something real quick?"  
>"What?"<br>"Get out my key and unlock the door."  
>"Where's your key?"<br>"Front, right jeans pocket."  
>He gave me a deer in the headlights look.<br>"Oh! Just get the damned key!" Baby!  
>Hikaru cautiously reached into my pocket and pulled out my key.<br>"Not so difficult, huh?" I mocked.

He unlocked the door and held it open for me. I gladly walked inside and put the box down on the table. Hikaru walked up behind me, tossed the key onto the table, and wrapped his arms around my waist. "So, what's with the box?"  
>"I got it for Kas. She's gonna get married to your brother sometime and this was my grandma's and mom's wedding things. Also the plans we made when we were younger."<br>"I thought your mom didn't marry," He said, confused.  
>"She didn't. But she was going to. Our dad left her a month before though."<br>"Oh."  
>I nodded.<p>

_Wonder what would happen if I wished upon a star now..._


	22. Chapter 22

Ch22 Just Another Moment

_"I'm not gonna talk to _you_, Hitachiin." Kessi turned away from him.  
>"Well, too bad you just did. We have to work together, teachers orders," He growled.<br>"You think _I _care, Hitachiin?"  
>"My name is <em>Hikaru_, not _Hitachiin_."  
>"And again, you think <em>I _care?"  
>"You're a bitch, so I guess you don't," He snorted.<br>"Glad you noticed, asshole."_

~Kessi POV~

"Two weeks left until schools over!" Kassi grinned.  
>"Four weeks," I mumbled.<br>"Huh?"  
>"I can't wait!" I grinned.<br>"Neither can I!"  
><em>Four weeks and then Kassi's gone. I always dreaded this. But I knew it would eventually come... I just didn't think it would be so soon!_

"Earth to Kessi." Cedric waved his hand in front of my face.  
>"Wha?" I looked at him.<br>"There you are. Someone _is_ home." He grinned.  
>I elbowed him. "Shut up."<br>"That really hurt, Kes. Why must thou be so mean?"  
>"It's a part of my job." I smiled.

"Kessi. That's not your job." Kassi shook her head.  
>"It is now," Cedric and I said bluntly.<br>"That's a little weird, but okay." Kaoru walked over to us.  
>"Welcome to our lovely lunch table, dearest Kaoru." I bowed my head to him.<br>"I'll pretend that that isn't weird."  
>"Feel free to do that!" I grinned.

Kaoru shook his head and sat down next to Kassi.  
>"So, what brings you here? And where's Thing 1?" Cedric inquired.<br>"Um... I'm here to see-"  
>"His fiance." I finished.<br>He nodded. "And Hikaru is retaking a test."  
>"What did he fail at this time?" I asked incrediously.<br>"French."  
>"His foreign language." I shook my head.

"I speak French better than him." Cedric pointed out.  
>"Yeah. And I can speak English, French, German, Spanish, and, obviously, Japanese."<br>"Linguist smartass," Cedric grumbled.  
>"Yes I am, thank you very much." I grinned.<br>Kassi and Kaoru laughed.  
>"It's very true in Kessi's case." Kassi smiled at me.<br>I childishly stuck my tongue out at her.

"I'll reach across this table and grab your tongue if you're not careful." Kassi warned me./

"Whatevar, gurlfwend!" I said, acting weird.

Kassi laughed. "I haven't heard that in a while."

I shrugged. "I just felt random."

"You're at your best when you're random." Cedric patted my head.

I quickly covered my head. "No touchy!"

They all laughed and I smiled.

"Did I miss something?" Hikaru asked, leaning on the back of my chair.

I bobbed my head quickly and spoke quickly as well. "Uh-huh! I was being random and cute and it was really funny and cute and you missed it!"

Hikaru gave me a weird look. "You've had a lot of sugar, haven't you?"/

I bobbed my head quickly once again. "Cedric and Kas said it wasn't a good idea, but I ignored them!" I grinned happily.

He put his hand on my head. "Calm. Down."

"But I don't-"

His hand moved to cover my mouth. "Hush."

I glared at him for a few secnds then I did something he didn't expect.

I bit him.

"_OW_!" His hand flew away from my face very quickly. "She _bit_ me!"

I just gave a very contented loook and turned in my chair.

"Didn't I ever warn you, Hikaru? She bites." Kassi held back laughter./

"Gee, thanks for warning me. _After_ the fact!"

Kassi laughed. "Apologize, Kes."

"But mama! I..." My voice trailed off and my gaze slid to my tray of food. "Sorry, Hikaru."

"You alright, sis?" Kassi asked, concered.

I gave her a bright smile. "I'm perfect."

_I'm in such a perfect condition, that I'm about to crack and shatter into so many little pieces._

I stood and grabbed my tray. "Excuse me."

I left the table, dumped my tray, and left the lunch room.

I went outside and laid down on a bench, staring at the sky./

_She scolded me just like mom used to._

_I miss mom so much._

_I lost her and now I'm pretty much losing Kassi in a few weeks!_

I sighed and covered my face with my arms.

"This is all like a fucking nightmare!" I whispered.

"All of what?" Hikaru's voice came from my right.

I removed on of my arms and looked at him. "Should've known that you'd follow."

"You didn't answer my question." He sat down next to me.

I smiled slightly and moved both arms to rest casually below my chest. "Reality."

"That, I can kind of understand."

"Anyone with comprehension skills and empathy can," I rudely stated./

He gave me a surprised look.

I closed my eyes tightly. "Ahh. I'm sorry. That was rude."

"It's fine." He kissed my forehead. "I'm used to rude things accidentally flying from your mouth." He chuckled.

I scowled. "I don't do it that often."

"More often than you think!" He grinned.

"Shut up!" I laughed, lightly hitting his arm.

His grin grew. "You're cute when you're defiant."

I felt my face heat slightly with a blush.

"Even cuter blushing!" He informed me in a sing-song voice.

"Shut up!" I covered my face with my hands./

He pulled my hands away and gave me a kiss. "I'd like it if you didn't cover your face."

"And why's that?"

"You're way to beautiful to hide." He smiled softly at me.

I couldn't help but smile as well. "One question."

"Hm?"

"Why'd you follow me?"

"You seemed uneasy. It wasn't like you to act like that."

I nodded. "I see. Nice job on paying attention."

"When it comes to you, I try my best."  
>"And why is that?"<p>

"Because I love you. Why else?"

"To torment me." I shrugged. "People have done it before."

"I would _never_ do that to you."/

I smiled and laughed softly. "I guess that's probably why I love you so much."

He grinned.

"But then you have your idiot moments and I want to beat you with a stick." I smirked when he pouted.

"No fair. That was below the belt."

"Want me to go for something _below the belt_?" I raised an eyebrow.

He shook his head quickly, probably both saying no and blushing at what it could've meant.

"Alright." I smiled and returned my gaze to the sky.

He poked my side and I squeaked. "That tickled."

A sly smile spread across his face.

"No."

I moved to get up. I just wasn't fast enough.

He began to tickle me and I was just rolling on the ground, laughing and trying to escape.

I managed to say that I couldn't breathe between peals of laughter./

By the time he did stop tickling me, I was out of breath and light-headed.

"Jerk," I said once I got my breath back.

"Awww. Don't be so harsh." He pouted.

I shook my head. "Not gonna work on my, pretty boy."

He continued his pout.

"Ya know, you owe me an apology."

"For what?" He asked, confused.

"Calling me a bitch." I smiled as he started thinking.

"When did I do that?" He looked at me curiously.

"Back in junior high, I believe."/

"You're making me apologize for something I said in _junior high_?"

I nodded. "I went home and almost cried. Even though you said it and I hated your guts at the time, it still hurt."

He sighed. "I didn't think you even had feelings back then. Then again, people other than my brother didn't matter."

I shook my head.

"I'm sorry."

I smiled. "I can see that now."

"Then why did I have to apologize."

"Because knowing that you don't think that anymore is better than thinking that you still think that about me, don'tcha think?"

"That sentance was a little confusing, but, I do agree with what I could understand."

I laughed. "You can be such an idiot sometimes!'

"Hey!"

I sat up and put my arms around his neck. "But, you're my idiot." I kissed his cheek.

He smiled. "That kind of idiot I can be." He kissed me.

_I'm so tired of being here. Suppressed by all my childish fears. And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave. Your presence still lingers here, and it won't leave me alone. These wounds won't seemto heal. This pain is just too real. There's just too much that time can not erase! When you cried I wipped away all of your tear. When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears. And I held your hand through all of these years. But you still have...all of me.  
>"Don't sound so sad Kessi." A voice came from behind Kessi.<br>"What do you want Cedric?" Kessi's voice was acrid.  
>"I came to check on you." He stood in front of her.<br>"And why's that?"  
>"You seem so sad."<em>

~Kessi POV~

I woke at dawn, as usual, and just laid there.  
>Kassi woke and knocked on my door.<br>I just laid there.  
>She came again.<br>I just laid there, unmoving.  
>Kassi, probably thinking that I had already left, headed off to school.<p>

I got up when she was gone.  
>I pulled on some shorts and a tank-top.<br>Then I went out and put on my shoes. Then, grabbing my jean jacket, I left the appartment.  
>My cell phone was sitting safely on my night stand.<p>

_Just one of those days._  
>Those words kept repeating in my head like a mantra.<p>

~Kassi POV~

I walked to the classroom and quickly scanned it for my sister.  
><em>Nothing.<em>  
>"What are you looking for?" Kaoru's voice came from behind me.<br>"Kessi. She wasn't home earlier. I figured she'd be here."  
>"She probably wanted a day to herself." Cedric walked over with Hikaru close behind.<br>"And how would you know?" I asked.  
>Thunder rumbled forebodingly outside.<br>"Well," Cedric looked at the ceiling, "when we lived together, she had those types of days where she just wanted to be alone."

"Wait! You and Kessi lived together!?" Hikaru sounded a little dangerous.  
>Cedric had an 'oh shit' look on his face.<br>"You didn't know?" I asked, surprise.  
>"No," He practically growled, glaring at Cedric.<br>_Oh my god. _Really_? He's gonna get jealous?  
>Men.<br>Now I understand why she didn't tell him._

The bell rang and everyone but Hikaru and I went in.  
>"Are you really jealous or angry?" I asked.<br>"Angry," He grumbled.  
>"Why? I mean the worst part for you was figuring out they had sex." I shrugged.<br>He cringed slightly. "Thanks for that reminder."  
>I rolled my eyes. "Just. Deal with it, Hikaru."<br>He sighed and went into the classroom.  
>I followed.<p>

_This is gonna be a long day._

~Kessi POV~

I breathed deeply as the rain fell, it's sound and smell engulfing me in a brillient radiance.  
><em>I love the rain.<br>_I tilted my face to the sky, letting the rain fall on my face.  
>"You know, the more rain that falls on your shirt, the wetter and gets and the better you can see through it," A voice to my left informed me.<br>I slightly turned my head to my left. "So what, Akio? _You've_ seen it before," My tone was acrid.  
>"Not recently. Back when you were still maturing into the woman you are today." He walked over to stand next to me. "And I wouldn't mind seeing it now..."<br>"Not a chance!" I glared at him. "I'm no _whore_, Akio. No matter how much you would like me to be. So if you want sex, go hire a hooker!" I turned and stalked off.

_Ass!_

~Kassi POV~

_All I get is the damn voice mail!  
><em>"She wouldn't carry her phone if she wants to be _alone_," Cedric informed me after my third failed call.  
>I groaned in frustration.<br>"Maybe someone should go look for her." Hikaru proposed.  
>"I saw her with Akio on my way here. I ended up late." A girl walked over to us.<br>All of us jumped to our feet. "_WHAT!?_"  
>She nodded. "They were hugging."<br>"Come again!?" I leaned towards her.

"They were hugging. I watched them from the rear window of my limo. I think they also kissed." She looked like she was trying to remember it.  
><em>Impossible. She'd sooner commit suicide!<em>  
>"Yeah." She nodded. "They kissed."<br>Hikaru's reaction was instantanious. He stood and walked quickly out the door.  
>"Well, fuck!" I sighed and fell into my seat.<br>Cedric slowly sat down.  
>"What's his issue?"<p>

"Just leave," I said, my voice filled with venom.  
>She quickly left, scared.<br>"Akio better hope he doesn't encounter Hikaru." Cedric leaned back.  
>I nodded. "Better hope and pray."<br>Kaoru walked into the room. "Where's Hikaru going?"  
>"To kill Akio," I said simply. "I hope you can bail him out."<p>

~Kessi POV~

I was crouched in front of moms grave.  
>"I really miss you," I whispered, gently touching the gravestone. "I feel like I'm fighting a losing battle."<br>I closed my eyes, holding back the tears I felt coming.

The rain fell softly in the background.


	23. Chapter 23

Ch23: Come What May

_"Kessi? You're okay, right?" Kassi asked her sister from the door of their appartment.  
>Kessi was standing out in the middle of the sidewalk in the snow. She gave a small laugh. "I don't know. Should I be?"<br>"Kessi. What happened?" Kassi asked. "What made you decide to leave!?"  
>Kessi shook her head. "What happened today has nothing to do with you."<br>"But it deals with you, and you're my sister! I want to know!"  
>"Just leave it, Kas!"<em>

~Kessi POV~

I unlocked the door and went inside and to my room.  
><em>Wonder how many calls I've gotten.<em>  
>I picked up my phone and looked at all the messages I had gotten.<br>"Two from Kas and...seventeen from Hikaru." I shook my head. "He must be desperate to talk to me. I'll call him then."  
>I was about to dial his number when suddenly she got an incoming call from Hikaru.<br>I laughed slightly and answered the phone. "Hey there, handsome. Can I help you?"  
>"Yeah." He sounded angry. "Where are you?"<br>"At home. Why?"  
>"I'm coming over."<br>"Wha? Now?"  
>"Yes, now."<br>"Why?"  
>"See you in a few." He hung up.<p>

I gave the phone a confused look. "Why was he mad?"  
>I shook my head and walked outside, standing next to my door and under cover from the rain.<br>_Even though I'm already soaked to the bone._  
>I looked down at myself.<br>_Maybe I should've changed. I can see my bra. _I sighed. _Oh well. I don't feel like changing anyways.  
><em>I watched the road, waiting.  
><em><strong>All my tears won't drown my pain, Free me from your sorrow,/ I can't grieve you again./ I watched you let yourself die,/ Now it's too late to save you this time./ You bury me alive,/ And everybody's gotta breathe somehow,/ Don't leave me to die,/ Too consumed by your own emptiness and lies./ All I did was love you,/ Now I hate the nightmare you've become,/ I can't let you fool me,/ I won't need you again./ There's no use in crying,/ I watched you let yourself die,/ Now it's too late to save-**_

I stopped singing when I saw a limo coming down the road.  
>I sighed, knowing it was Hikaru and I didn't want to deal with him if he was angry.<br>The limo stopped and, low and behold, Hikaru got out.  
>The limo drove off after Hikaru had closed the door and started to walk towards me.<br>I sighed. "What's wrong this time?"  
>"Is it true?" He stopped in front of me.<br>"Yes." I nodded solemnly. "I'm pregnant."  
>"Wait! What!?" He spazzed.<br>I laughed. "I just said that in an attempt to get you out of your sour mood."

He glared at me.  
>I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Is what true?" I leaned my head against the wall behind me.<br>"About you and Akio."  
>That immediatly caught me off guard. "What about us? When?"<br>"Earlier today. I heard that you and he were..."  
>"Were...?"<br>"Exchanging a hug and a kiss."  
>I scoffed. "I'd sooner slit my throat!"<br>_At least he didn't learn the past._  
>He calmed down. "Okay. Good."<p>

"You should've already known the answer," I said icily.  
>He cringed at my tone. "I'm sorry."<br>"You should be!" I got off the wall and went inside my appartment, Hikaru followed me.  
>"Are you mad?" He asked in a small voice.<br>"_Nooooo_. I'm _ecstaic_," I said sarcatically.  
>He pouted, I glared.<br>"_Soooo_ not gonna work, Hitachiin."  
>"Hitachiin!?" He gave me an exasperated look.<br>I nodded and went to my room.  
>He followed. "Why'd you call me that!?"<br>"BECAUSE I'M PISSED AT YOU!" I rounded on him. "I do _NOT_ like being doubted when it deals with something so_simple _and _trivial_!"  
>He cringed again. "I'm sorry."<p>

"Out of my room. Now."  
>He quickly retreated.<br>I rubbed my temple. _He is _such_ a headache!_  
>I quickly changed into something dry then went to find Hikaru.<br>"Are you still mad?" He asked in a small voice from his spot on the couch.  
>"Yes." I leaned against the corner of the livingroom and hallway. "I still have the right to be."<br>"You know me! I-"  
>"You're emotionally inept, easily jealous, and an asshole the majority of the time."<br>"Isn't that a little harsh?" He sounded wimpy.  
>"Nope."<p>

He pouted.  
>"Remember, Hikaru. That doesn't work on me."<br>He bowed his head in defeat.  
>I walked over, sat next to him, and leaned against him.<br>His head snapped up in surprise.  
>"I know how jealous you can get, and I'm sorry for snapping about that. It just makes you seem like you don't trust me," I said calmly. "And I do know that you trust me. But if you heard about that from someone else, it will either be fictitious or it will mean that he forced himself on me. And hopefully it won't be the latter of the two."<br>"If it is the latter, I'll be sure to kill him." Hikaru wrapped his arms around me and kiissed the top of my head.  
>I smiled. "Not before I killed him though. You can desecrate the body."<p>

He chuckled. "Will do."  
>I cloosed my eyes.<br>"You smell nice, by the way."  
>"It's because of the rain," I mumbled.<br>"Partly." He laid his head on top of mine. "The rain just makes it better."  
>I felt my face heat with a blush.<p>

"Kessi." Kassi called when she walked in.  
>I reluctantly pulled away from Hikaru and walked to the entry way. "Hey."<br>"Did Hikaru find you?" She put her stuff down on the table.  
>"Yeah. He's in the livingroom."<br>"I see I'm interupting something then." She smiled.  
>I laughed slightly and brushed the hair out of my face. "Not really."<br>She was the one to laugh this time. "Either way, sorry."  
>"It's fine."<br>"I'm going out with Kaoru in a few anyways. So, you go back and be with your boyfriend."  
>I smiled. "Alright. Later."<br>"Later."  
>I turned and walked back into the livingroom.<p>

_Am I really ready to lose Kassi?_


	24. Chapter 24

Ch24: The Last Day Proposals

_"Kassi. Let go of your sister. Her plane's leaving in two minutes and she has to board." Eiko lightly touched Kassi's back.  
>Kassi's grip only tightened. "I don't want you to go, Kessi," Kassi mumbled.<br>Kessi patted her sister on the back. "We'll talk and I'll visit you as much as I can. I'm not going off the face of the earth." Kessi laughed slightly.  
>"But it feels as if I'm losing you."<br>"You'll never lose me. I'm always gonna be here for you. Near or far, we're sisters that'll never part, no matter the miles, minutes, or seconds." Kessi gave her sister a final squeeze. "I love you, sis."  
>"I love you too."<br>They pulled away from each other._

~Kessi POV~

I watched the sun rise from my rooms window seat.  
><em>It's almost time, Mom. Kassi and I are parting once again.<br>But this time it's so much harder for me.  
>Why?<br>_My door opened and Kassi walked in and sat next to me.  
>"Are you ready?" She asked.<br>"For what? Our last day of school or you getting married?" I kept my eyes on the horizon.  
>"Both."<br>"School, hell yeah. I'm ready to get out."  
>"And about the marriage?"<br>I sighed. "I'm letting you go. We can't always be together forever."

Kassi hugged me. "We can spiritually. And we'll talk and see each other. No matter what, we're twin sisters, we'll always be conected in a way."  
>I sighed. "I know. It just seems like this is happening so fast! I keep finding that I'm stuck in the past when I should be here in the present!"<br>"Calm down, Kessi. It'll be fine. We all get stuck in the past sometimes. Don't feel bad. I've been dwelling on the past for two weeks already."  
>"I've been stuck in it for a while."<br>Kassi let go of me. "C'mon. We're going out real quick."  
>"Where to?" I looked at my older sister.<p>

"We're going to see Mom," Kassi said as the sun broke over the horizon.

Kassi and I placed the flowers we had gotten on Mom's grave.  
>I gave a small laugh.<br>"What?"  
>"Ten years ago, in this spot, we bonded indefinatly and now, we're parting here as well. A little ironic."<br>Kassi smiled slightly. "Yeah."  
>"Go figure," We said together.<br>"We swore on this grave..." Kassi lightly touched the gravestone.  
>"That we would always be together." I placed my hand over Kassi's.<br>"Looks like that didn't turn out the way we planned, huh?" Kassi laughed humorlessly.

"Sometimes, you're wrong about how things will turn out. We were wrong abouut being together forever."  
>"We were wrong about being mean to Hikaru and Kaoru years ago."<br>"Wrong about how we kept living our lives, keeping them completely intertwined."  
>"We were wrong," We said together.<br>Keeping synch, Kassi and I stood, turned and walked away.

~Kassi POV~

Kessi and I decided to spend time with our boyfriends, or in my case, fiancee, during our final lunch period.  
>"So, are the preperations ready?" Kaoru asked me.<br>I nodded. "Kessi finished them for me. You just gotta love that girl!" I smiled and laughed.  
>Kaoru smiled.<br>"So, is Hikaru ready to give his brother away?"  
>"Yeah, he is, surprisingly. What about Kessi?"<br>I sighed. "She's coming to terms. Neither of us are ready to part." I laughed slightly. "But we're getting there."  
>"You sure you don't wanna hold off?"<br>"Getting cold feet now?" I raised my brow at him.  
>"No." He shook his head. "I just want to make sure my bride is ready."<p>

I smiled. "This bride is definitely ready."  
>"And your Maid of Honor?"<br>"Almost. Just needs a few more days." I stretched. "So, when is your brother gonna propose to my baby sister?"  
>"Probably right about now..."<br>"Come again?" I said in disbelief. "He said he would tell me when he was gonna propose!"  
>"He had a spur of the moment idea when we split up." Kaoru shrugged. "Why did you want to know?"<br>"I wanted to spy on them." I pouted.  
>"Sorry." He smiled.<p>

"You did that on purpose!" I pointed at him. "Bastard!"  
>"You know you love me."<br>I shrugged. "Maybe just a bit."  
>"A bit!?"<br>I laughed and nodded. "A bit."  
>"I see I'm unloved," Kaoru teased.<br>I grinned.

"So, do you know what Kessi will say?" He changed the subject.  
>"It's obvious, isn't it?"<br>He shrugged. "Just wanteed to make sure."  
>"If she does say no, she'll change her answer within a day. She really loves Hikaru."<br>"I can tell. And I'm glad for both of them."  
>I nodded. "At least they didn't fall apart. And that seemed likely sometimes." I shook my head. "They pulled through though."<br>"Thank heavens." Kaoru smiled.  
>"Now we just have to see how today turned out," I said right as the bell rang.<br>Kaoru nodded and got up, stretching.

I got up as well. "Let's go."  
>We walked back to our class, holding hands and keeping an eye out for our siblings.<br>I spotted Kessi first and flagged her down.  
>"So, how was your lunch?" I asked as soon as she was in earshot.<br>She smiled. "It was good."  
>I gave her an exasperated look.<br>Kessi rolled her eyes and held out her left hand, which now had a ring on it.  
>I grinned and hugged her.<br>She laughed at my antics.

"Guess we won't be saying goodbye anytime soon, huh?" I asked.  
>Kessi shook her head.<p>

Kassi sat on one end of the couch while Kessi laid on the couch, her feet on Kassi's lap.  
>School was finally over and the girls were taking a break from everything.<br>Their fianccee's.  
>Their, now, joint wedding plans.<br>And life.

"So, Kessi, how did Hikaru propose to you? You never told me," Kassi sparked a conversation.  
>"Why should I tell you? You never told me how Kaoru proposed to you," Kessi shot back.<br>"Fine. :et's work out a deal. You tell me and I'll tell you."  
>"Fine. But you go first."<br>"What? Why?"  
>"Because you're the oldest and Kaoru proposed to you first." Kessi grinned, waiting for the story.<br>"Fine," Kassi Huffed.

_~Kassi POV~_

_Kaoru had decided to take me out for something to eat, as usual.  
>Only strange this was that he seemed nervous.<em>_  
>I didn't think much of it though.<br>He took me to a fancy restaurant, it was fancier than usual, but that didn't bug me either.  
>We got a private table.<br>We went in, sat down, and had some normal converstation._

_About five minutes after we had gotten there, Kaoru excused himself for a moment.  
>I sighed.<em>What's his issue? He's acting weirder than usual... Maybe it's something going on at home.. I'll ask him when her comes back._  
>I took a drink and sighed again.<em>_  
><em>Wonder what Kessi's doing. She's probably just sitting around the appartment.

_"Kessi, can I ask you something?" Kaoru asked, standing right next to me.  
>I looked at him, not really sure when he had come back, and smiled. "Sure. What is it?"<br>Kaoru looked really nervous now, which was really confusing me.  
>"Well, we've been together for, what, two, three years now?" He asked taking my hand.<br>I nodded. "Yeah. Why do you ask?"  
>"Well, Kassi..."<br>"Yes?" Completely confused by this point._

_Kaoru took and deep breath and slid down onto one knee.  
>Everything clicked into place at once in my mind; my heart seemed to skip a beat.<br>"Kaoru..." I was at a loss for words.  
>"Kassi, I really, truely love you and I will always stand by you." He pulled a ring out of his pocket. "Kassi, will you marry me?"<br>I nodded, smiling and almost believing that I was dreaming.  
>Kaoru slid the ring onto my finger then pulled me into a hug, kissing me as well.<em>

~Third Person POV~

"Sounds a little corny if you ask me..." Kessi mumbled as she scoured the fridge for food.  
>"Oh, shut up. I think it was sweet!" Kassi lightly hit her sister.<br>"Well, yeah. He is _your_guy and it was _your_engagement." Kessi rolled her eyes.  
>Kassi glared at her sister. "What about <em>your<em> engagement?"  
>Kessi sighed. "Fine..."<p>

_~Kessi POV~_

_Hikaru and I were holding hands as we walked through the rose maze.  
>"So, how far are we gonna walk?" I asked.<br>Hikaru shrugged. "Dunno."  
>I shook my head. "That doesn't tell me much."<br>He chuckled. "Sorry."  
>I smiled and pulled my hand out of his.<br>"Hey!" He whined.  
>I smiled and walked a little faster, getting ahead of him.<br>"You're moving slow!" I grinned at him over my shoulder._

_He shook his head.  
>I skipped foreward, letting my hand trail through the leaves on the bushes.<br>"How far ahead are you going to get?"  
>I shrugged. "Maybe up to the gazebo."<br>"Alright."  
>I smiled.<em>It's a really nice day for the last day of school._  
>I reached the gazebo and sat down on the steps and waited for Hikaru to catch up.<em>

_When he finally made it over to me, he handed me a rose.__  
>I smiled and took it. "Aw. You're so sweet."<br>He smiled slightly.  
>"Hey. You okay?" I asked.<em>_  
>He looked troubled.<br>"I'm fine," He mumbled.  
>"You sure?"<br>He nodded._

_I frowned.  
>"Hey, Kessi..." He said after a few moments of silence.<br>"Hm?" I twirled the rose in my hands.  
>"Marry me."<br>I stopped twirling the rose and looked at him, bewildered. "Wha?"  
>He wasn't looking at me, but at the ground. "Marry me."<br>I blinked._Am I hearing this right?_  
>He looked at me.<br>I only nodded, unable to talk for once._

_He smiled and pulled me into a hug.  
>I smiled.<br>He pulled back, grabbed my left hand, and put the ring on my finger.  
>"How long have you been carrying that?" I laughed.<br>"About a week."  
>I shook my head then kissed him.<em>

~Third Person POV~

"Aw. That's really original! I give him some brownie points!" Kassi grinned.  
>"Shut up." Kessi smiled.<br>Kassi laughed.  
>Kessi shook her head. "Anyways, we'll be getting married in two weeks."<br>Kassi sighed. "Don't remind me."  
>"The preparations."<br>"The guest."  
>"The food."<br>"The damn dresses!" Both girls sighed.

"We're screwed," Kessi mumbled.  
>Kassi nodded.<p> 


	25. Chapter 25

Ch25: Planning

~Kessi POV~

I sighed.  
>Stuck for two hours getting fitted for a dress that wasn't <em>mine<em>, but my _sister's_.  
>At Hitachiin Studio's.<br>_Not_ my idea of a fun day!  
>I sucked in a breath as I got stabbed with a needle again.<p>

_This bitches don't even apologoze! I'd really love to beat some sense into them!  
>But then again, beating Yuzuha Hitachiin's employees ould get me in some pretty hot water, so that goes out the window!<br>_I sucked in another breath as I was stabbed yet again.  
>I was about ready to knock some sense into the bitch stabbing me.<p>

A knock on the door stopped me from doing so.  
>"Someone please get that," I grumbled, closing my eyes.<br>The girl that kept stabbing me went to get the door to the room.  
>I was ready to trip her on her way over there.<br>That would still probably put me in hot water as well.  
>I didn't listen to what was being said, I was concentrating on even breathing and not running like I desperartely wanted to.<p>

"I didn't know you were here," a familiar voice commented.  
>I opened my eyes and looked at Hikaru. "I wish I wasn't. But, Kas set this up. I'm working on her dress for how it looks and she works on mine." I shrugged. "She's probably not ready to kill anyone." I glared at the girl with the evil needle.<br>Hikaru chuckled and shook his head.  
>I turned my ice cold glare on him. "You think this is funny?" I asked, my voice dangerous.<p>

His eyes darted around th room, trying not to look at me. "N-no..." He was nervous.  
>I rolled my eyes then closed them once again.<br>"What are you doing?"  
>"Imagining smashing your head in currently." I smiled contently, not really imagining that.<br>He gave a nervous chuckle. "I'll leave you alone then."  
>I heard him leave.<p>

"I thought you were marrying him..." One of the women said.  
>"I am."<br>"Then how can you imagine that?" The bobble-head needle-stabber asked, shocked.  
>"I can because I can. Besides, I was kidding." I sighed. "I was thinking of my mom."<br>"Why? Aren't you going to see her when you go home?"  
>I opened my eyes and looked at a vase of flowers sadly.<br>"No, I'm not," I said sadly.  
>"And why's that?"<p>

"She died ten years ago."  
>"O-oh..."<br>They were silent after that.  
>I didn't get stabbed by the needle anymore.<br>I closed my eyes again.

_"Mama, what's this?" I asked, holding up a beautiful white dress.  
>"That's your grandmother's wedding dress." Mom smiled and touched the fabric.<br>"What about this one?" Kassi asked, holding up another white dress.  
>"That was my wedding dress," Mom said, her eyes sad.<br>"But I thought you never married," Kas said, confused.  
>"I didn't. I was supposed to though." She sighed.<br>"Oh..." Kas and I mumbled._

I looked at the skirt of the dress, which fell loosely.  
>It was from our mom's wedding gown.<br>Originally, the skirt was poofy. I had all of the under-poof taken off.  
>It looked much more graceful this way.<br>I looked at the mirror in front of me.

_Time is flying, isn't it?  
>Kassi and I are soon to be married.<em>  
>I closed my eyes, stopping the threatening tears.<br>_I miss you so much, Mom.  
>I wish you were here.<em>

I opened my eyes and looked at my reflection.  
>Other than my hair, I looked just like her.<br>It sometimes surprised me to see my reflection and see Mom's face.  
>Then I caught up to reality and realized it was just me.<br>I sighed.

_Why is it that those who don't deserve to die, die?  
>It's not right.<br>But then again, life _isn't_ fair or just or anything of the sort!  
>But, sometimes, it can be, right?<br>I mean, I met Hikaru. And I fell in love._

"Miss Miyazaki, we're done for today."  
>"Alright." I nodded.<br>I quickly changed out of the dress, glad to get out of it.  
>I quickly left and went home.<br>"Kassi," I called.  
>"Yes?" She walked to the front door.<br>"It's your turn for the dress hell."  
>Kassi laughed and grabbed her coat. "How bad can it be?"<br>I shook my head and smiled as she left.

"It can be bad," I said to the air.


	26. Chapter 26

Ch26: Here Come the Brides

Kassi was pacing her dressing room.  
>"Eiko! Where is she?"<br>"I don't know." Eiko sighed. "She's not at your appartment. Ishiin checked."  
>Kassi groaned. "One of these days, I'm going to kill that girl!"<br>"You know her, she's as free as her will which is like a bird."  
>"A sparrow," Kassi corrected.<br>Eiko nodded.  
>"She was supposed to be here twenty minutes ago." Kassi continued fretting.<br>There was a knock on the door.  
>"Who is it?" Eiko asked, watching Kassi pace the room.<br>"Me." Ishiin's voice came from the other side of the door.  
>"Did you find her yet?" Kassi asked hopefully.<br>"Not yet. Do you have any idea where she might be?" Ishiin asked.  
>"No! Eiko, if your husband doesn't find her, I will gut him."<br>Eiko sighed.

"Wait... Ishiin. I know where you an check."

Ishiin walked through the graveyard, scanning it for Kessi.  
>Her found her right where her sister had placed her.<br>Their mother's grave.  
>"Kessi!" He hurried over to her.<br>Kessi looked over at him. "Ishiin. What is it?"  
>"Your late."<br>Kessi checked her watch and cursed under her breath.  
>"C'mon, I brought my car." He smiled.<br>Kessi nodded and stood.  
><em>It feels wrong. Mom should be here for our wedding, but she's not. She should be here.<em>  
>Kessi followed Ishiin in a slight daze.<p>

"Kessi." Kassi hugged her sister as soon as she entered the room.  
>"Hey, Kas. Sorry I'm late." Kessi hugged her sister back.<br>"What gave you the damn idea to be late for your own wedding?"  
>Kessi shrugged. "I wanted to make sure Mom would be here with us."<br>Kassi smiled sadly.  
>"Alright ladies. Now that both of you are here, it's time to get dressed."<br>"Time to play barbie," both girls said sourly.  
>Eiko nodded. "And since you were late, Kessi, you get to go first."<br>Kessi groaned.

"Come on." Eiko walked into an adjacent room with Kessi following.  
>Kassi laughed at her sisters sullen look then sat down in a chair right as Katrina, their father's wife, came in.<br>"Hi. You can do my hair," Kassi informed her, seeing as she would be doing their hair. "Kessi is getting her hair done."  
>Katrina nodded, set her things down, and began to work on Kassi's hair.<br>In the end, Kassi's wait length hair was in a bun that held most of her hair. The rest of her hair was falling down her back in elegant curls.  
>"Thank you, Katrina," Kassi said when Katrina was done with her hair. "I know how much you don't like us."<br>Katrina sighed. "I know how important this is for you two and for Sosuke as well. Since you two are his only daughters."

Kessi walked into the room, she had little make-up on, but it still made her looke even more beautiful than normal.  
>"Your turn, Kassi." She smiled. "I love your hair, it looks great."<br>Kassi smiled. "Thanks, sis. You look great with that make-up on." Kassi got up and the girls switched spot.  
>Katrina began working on Kessi's hair as soon as Kessi got comfortable.<br>"Thank you, Katrina. This means a lot to me," Kessi said, looking out the window.  
>"Why's that?" Katrina asked curiously.<br>"Because, our mom is gone, and you're currently stepping into her shoes along with Eiko. Thank you."

Katrina smiled. "Even if I don't really like you, I can't deny the kind of person you are. I hope that this will make you a happy woman. Your mother seems to have taught you very well while she was alive."  
>"She did. And heartbreak taught me the rest."<br>Katrina smiled slightly. "It tends to do that."  
>Kessi smiled.<br>"Done."  
>Kessi looked in a mirror.<br>Her mid-back hair was now styled in a way that it was laying at the center of her back,curled, and her bangs were pulled back and braided.

"Thank you."  
>Katrina nodded.<br>"Wow, Kes. You look..." Kassi said upon entering the room.  
>Kessi smiled. "Same to you too, Kas."<br>"Okay," Eiko said, walking in. "Now it's time to put on your dresses."  
>The girls smiled at each other, knowing what the other's dress looked like but not their own.<br>Katrina brought out Kassi's dress and went into the other room with her to help her get it on while Eiko stayed with Kessi to help her.

Katrina pulled Kassi's dress out of it's bag.  
>The dress was simple and elegant.<br>The top half was half-sleeve and had a v-neck. The cloth was taupe with sage colored swirls on it. The skirt was the color of metallic bronze and fell listlessly.  
>Kassi smiled. "Simple."<br>"Easy to remember!" Kessi called from the other room, quoting Pirates of the Caribbean.  
>Kassi laughed. "Okay, let's get this thing on."<p>

Kessi smiled after her quote and looked at Eiko. "So, what does it look like?" She looked at the dress bag.  
>Eiko pulled out the dress and showed it to her.<br>The top half was a corset and it was black with dusty rose laces. The skirt was taupe with a crimson floral design. The front of the skirt ended at Kessi's knees while the rest of the skirt went down to her ankles.  
>"She knows my taste," Kessi muttered. "M'kay. Let's put this dress on!"<p>

Sosuke walked into the room to see his daughters all dressed and ready.  
>"Kassi. Kessi." He smiled sadly. "You girls are beautiful."<br>Both grinned. "Thanks, Dad."  
>"You two look just like your mother."<br>Katrina looked out a window at this point.  
>They smiled sadly.<br>"She would be proud of you," Katrina said. "Regardless of the fact that I didn't know her. I know she would be proud to call you her daughters."  
>Kessi smiled while Kassi looked at Katrina in slight amazement.<br>"You two have grown so much from those eight year old girls I used to know." Eiko said from her spot by a window. "Ten minutes 'til show time. Are you ready, girls?"

Kassi nodded.  
>Kessi took a deep breath. "No. But I can't change why I'm not ready. So, in essance, yes. I'm ready."<br>"Still wanting Mom?" Kassi asked.  
>Kessi nodded. "She should be here."<br>"And according to doctors, you aren't. You were told that you would most likely die at ten. Yet, you're still here. Life goes on."  
>Kessi smiled. "True."<br>"Well," Eiko stood, "come on Katrina. "We should take our places."  
>Katrina nodded and the two left.<p>

"Are you ready, Dad?" The girls asked.  
>"Well... Shouldn't you two wait a few years before making this decision?"<br>They smiled and shook their heads.  
>"I've been with Kaoru for years," Kassi said.<br>"I love Hikaru enough to make stupid decision." Kessi laughed.  
>Sosuke sighed. "You won't change you're minds, will you?"<br>They shook their heads.  
>He sighed. "Oh well. Let's get ready."<br>The girls nodded and stood.

_Here we go._


	27. Chapter 27

Ch27: Epilogue

~Kessi~

"Hikaru, I don't really know if singers can go on maternity leave." Kessi rolled her eyes at his persistance for her to take maternity leave.  
>"Why must you make life so hard." Hikaru let his head fall onto the table.<br>Kessi shook her head. "Hon, God created women to make a man's life hard."  
>"That's not the only thing he intended to make hard by creating women," He muttered.<br>Kessi smacked his arm. "Stop being such a damn pervert!"

Hikaru rubbed his arm. "That hurt," He whined.  
>"Deal with it." Kessi picked up her book and continued reading.<br>"C'mon," he persisted.  
>Kessi groaned.<br>"You're eight months pregnant. You take some kind of break!"  
>"Hikaru, this conversation is over."<br>"But, Kessi-"  
>"<em>OVER<em>!" Kessi stood and left the room, effectively ending that conversation, smiling at her dramatic exit.

~Kassi~

"So, when are you going to the doctor next?" Kaoru asked.  
>"Tomorrow is my next appointment," Kessi said, smiling.<br>He nodded.  
>"Why are you worried?" Kassi asked.<br>"I am not!" Kaoru denied quickly.  
>Kassi scoffed. "I may be six months along, but I'm not stupid, dear."<br>Kaoru sighed. "Okay, fine. I am worried."  
>"Don't be. I'm capable of this all and the baby and I will be just fine."<p>

Kaoru sighed.  
>"Don't be such a worry wart." She smiled. "Everything is gonna be alright." She patted his arm. "Now, if you don't get a move on, you'll be late for your business meeting like your brother always is."<br>"I'm going, I'm going." Kaoru got up and began walking out of the room.  
>"Nice ass!" Kassi said with a grin.<br>Kaoru laughed. "Really?"  
>"I couldn't resist."<p> 


End file.
